¡¡Estoy Embarazada! ¿Y por qué justamente de él? ¿Por qué de Malfoy?
by Renesmee Cullen de Malfoy
Summary: Esto no puede estar pasando a mí, ¡Por Merlín! Estoy embarazada de Draco Malfoy que no solo es mi enemigo y el de mi hermano sino que también que él y toda su familia son mortífagos... Pero de una cosa estoy segura es de que yo voy a salir a delante por mi hijo y no me importa que Malfoy sea el padre, ¡Porque este bebé que llevo en el vientre es solo mío!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**POV Nicole**

Esa noche en una fiesta que me invito una amiga, me divertí mucho. Pero como yo no estoy acostumbrada a tomar bebidas alcohólicas, se me subió el alcohol, tanto que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba coqueteando y luego besándome con la persona menos esperada y esa persona es nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, sí, mi enemigo o eso creía yo, porque una cosa si estoy segura es que yo no sé tomar y por eso no fui consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero él ¿Por qué aceptaba mis coqueteos y por qué me besaba? ¿No se supone que me odia al igual que a mi hermano? ¿Qué lo impulso a hacerlo? Sería una venganza hacia mi hermano porque yo soy lo que más quiere en el mundo ¿O por qué lo hizo?

Pero todo no quedo solo en besos, no, yo tenía que dejarme llevar por mis hormonas y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en una habitación con él, despojándonos de todas nuestras ropas sobre una cama, y cuando ya estábamos completamente desnudos seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos todo el cuerpo luego sentí un profundo dolor era casi insoportable ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que él había entrado en mí y me penetraba una y otra vez sin ningún tacto parecía muy excitado, yo en cambio sentí a dolor pero luego el dolor fue amenorando y también empecé a sentir oleadas de placer un placer que nunca había sentido en mi vida, estábamos muy excitados, descontrolados diría yo y luego de eso estábamos agotados y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos abrasados. Cuando desperté no me acordaba de nada y estaba muy confundida, y tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, me di cuenta que estaba en una habitación que no era la mía claro, luego me acorde de la fiesta e imaginaba que era una habitación de esa casa, intente levantarme y me di cuenta que estaba desnuda y que alguien me tenía abraza y cuando volteo para fijarme con quien había pasado la noche me lleve una tremenda sorpresa… no lo podía creer era… ¡Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!

**2 meses después…**

Me empecé con malestares tenía mareos dolor de cabeza y muchas nauseas en la mañana apenas empezaba a desayunar mi estómago se revolvía e iba corriendo a vomitar, estaba fatal, claro que procuraba que mi hermano no se diera cuenta de lo mal que me sentía si no se iba a preocupar mucho. Y los malestares que sentía no era lo peor, lo peor era que en don meses no menstruaba, yo creía que era el estrés de la escuela o porque todavía no me olvidaba de lo que había pasado esa noche con Malfoy. Claro que después de esa noche yo trataba de encontrarme lo menos posible con él. Fue en ese momento cuando me temí estar embarazada de Malfoy, porque después de esa noche no me había acostado con nadie, lamentablemente él fue el primero y el ultimo hasta el momento de hoy, precisamente con él tuve que perder la virginidad ¡Ay, porque él se tuvo que ser el primero! Luego de lamentarme decidí hacerme una prueba de embarazo, fui a la enfermería de Madame Pomfrey y sustraje una pócima para comprobar si estaba o no embarazada, subí a mi habitación que compartía con Ginny la hermana menor de Ron Weasley mejor amigo de mi hermano. Me asegure de que no estuviera Ginny, luego de eso tome la poción y espere unos minutos para que hiciera efecto la poción y si mi vientre se abultaba un poco era porque la prueba salió positivo y si mi vientre seguía igual de plano que siempre era negativo. Pasaron tres minutos y yo estaba con los nervios a flor de piel cuando de pronto mi vientre se abulto… y al instante mi vientre volvió a la normalidad ¡Por Merlín! No lo podía creer estaba embarazada de Malfoy, lo único que hice fue llorar, llorar y llorar acostada en mi cama.

Como pudo pasarme esto a mí. Yo que siempre había sido muy responsable y cautelosa siempre, pero no contaba con que me iba a descontrolar con unos cuantos tragos de más, ahora entendiendo ese dicho que dice: "Hormonas matan neuronas". Estaba muy enojada y asustada y triste a la vez, porque tuvo que aparecer esa noche precisamente ese hurón oxigenado, y como le diría a mi hermano de que estoy embarazada y no de cualquiera sino de su peor enemigo, de segura se va a enfurecer. Como me pudo pasar esto a mí, yo Nikki Potter Evans, saldré viva de esta situación o mi hermano me matara en el proceso o tal vez lo mate al hurón bueno eso me tiene sin cuidado. Porque diablos tuve que beber tanto, de tan solo acordarme de esa noche besándolo y acariciándolo como si mi vida dependiera de eso ¡Arg! Que rabia siento hacia a mí misma. De pronto siento que alguien entra a la habitación y yo hundo más la cabeza en la almohada mojando las fundas con mis lágrimas.

-Nikki, Ginny y Hermione están muy preocupadas por ti porque dicen que no has bajado en toda la maña… —era mi hermano, se sentó a mi lado, yo levanto la cabeza lentamente y Harry se me queda mirando preocupado—, ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Por qué lloras bonita?

—Oh, Harry —lo mire a los ojos–, sabes… sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad? Que nos tenemos el uno al otro —desde hace 1 año que nos enteramos que éramos hermanos, siempre me protegía, y yo lo adoraba.

—Claro que lo sé, yo también te quiero mucho eres mi hermanita —me quedo mirando—, pero no me digas que solo por eso estabas llorando.

—No, Harry, yo… —y no pude seguir hablando— yo… —respire profundo y se lo dije de una buena vez—, yo… estoy embarazada.

—¡¿Qué?! —frunció el ceño y abrió la boca queriendo decirme algo pero las palabras no le salían, intentaba digerir la noticia de que la ejemplar y dulce de su hermanita esté embarazada y empezó como tratando de recordar si yo le había presentado a algún novio o hubiera estado saliendo con alguien y luego sus ojos se clavaron en mi vientre ¡Merlín! Que decepcionado se debe de sentir de mí. Luego volvió a hablar enojado—, ¿De quién es…?

**Continuará**


	2. Capítulo 1: El comienzo de Todo

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo de Todo y Conociendo a mi Hermano**

**POV Nicole**

Hagrid me conto que…

Todo comenzó hace casi 16 años… la noche en que Lord Voldemort mato a mis padres…

Y bueno antes de esa "maravillosa noche que pase con Malfoy" (Notase el sarcasmo). Mi nombre es Nicole Lily Potter Evans y soy hija de Lily Potter de soltera Evans y de James Potter, nadie sabía que yo existía ni siquiera mi hermano. Yo soy la última de los Potter, y cuando mi hermano tenía un poco más de 1 año yo apenas tenía unos días de nacida; nadie sabía de mi existencia, bueno en realidad solo lo sabía Sirius Black el padrino de mi hermano.

La noche del 31 de octubre, Voldemort entró a nuestra casa y primero asesino a papá cuando quiso salvarnos, luego subió hasta la habitación de mi hermano donde también se encontraba mi madre, yo estaba profundamente dormida en la habitación de mis padres, mamá puso una cuna ahí para que yo durmiera. Luego de que Voldemort subiera a la habitación de mi hermano intento matarlo pero mi madre se interpuso salvando a Harry, cayendo muerta mamá, el Avada Kedavra que hizo Voldemort tratando de matar a Harry reboto en él matándolo, a mi hermano el único daño que le causo fue una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

Luego de eso Dumbledore envió a Hagrid a Godric Hallows para que fuera por mi hermano y salvarlo. En el momento en que Hagrid se disponía a irse de la casa escucho el llanto de un bebé, él se dirigió a donde se escuchaba el llanto y llego hasta la habitación de mis padres y ahí encontró mi cuna que tenía mi nombre grabado en plata "Nicole Lily Potter", se sorprendió mucho porque nadie sabía que los Potter tenían otro hijo, luego me cogió en brazos y también me llevo con él.

Cuando llego el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall lo esperaban, Hagrid aterrizó la moto.

—Profesor Dumbledore, profesora McGonogall —dijo en forma de saludo.

—¿Todo está bien, Hagrid? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Sí profesor, se quedaron dormidos los dos –dijo Hagrid.

—¿Se quedaron dormidos los dos? ¿Quiénes dos? —preguntó muy confusa McGonogall.

—Si profesora mírelo usted misma —los dos profesores se acercaron y vieron al pequeño Harry dormido junto a su hermana recién nacida.

—¿Quién esa bebé? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Es Nicole Potter, la hermana de Harry —dijo Hagrid.

—Eso es imposible, nunca nos enteramos que Lily haya tenido otro bebé —dijo Minerva.

—Pero es cierto, la encontré en la habitación de sus padres y en la cuna estaba grabado el nombre de "Nicole Lily Potter" —contestó Hagrid.

—Bueno, está bien —dijo Dumbledore y tomó a Harry en brazos y Minerva cargo a Nicole.

Y antes de que dejara a Harry en la casa de los Dursley, Hagrid dijo:

—Profesor está seguro de dejar a Harry con estos muggles, los he estado observando y son de lo peor.

—Esa es su única familia, y sé que aquí él estará a salvo —Hagrid se quedó mirando atentamente a Harry—, no es un adiós Hagrid es solo un hasta luego —luego Dumbledore observo a la niña y dijo—: Volvemort no se debe de enterar de la existencia de Nicole.

—Entonces que vamos hacer con ella —preguntó Minerva.

—Ya se en donde la dejaremos —dijo Dumbledore.

Y luego en esa misma noche Dumbledore me dejo con unos muggles amigos suyos que si sabían de la magia, yo crecí creyendo que los Jones eran mis verdaderos padres, me querían demasiado y yo a ellos, me cumplían hasta el más mínimo capricho, nunca me negaban nada, es que ellos eran millonarios y por eso no se hacían problema con darme todo lo que quería.

Cuando cumplí los 11 años, recibí una carta del colegio Beauxbatons para estudiar magia, yo me sorprendí mucho y me repetía yo estudiar magia esto debe ser una broma la magia no existe, es ilógico y entonces se lo dije a mis padres y ahí fue cuando ellos me contaron toda la verdad, que no eran mis verdaderos padres y que no me apellidaba Jones sino Potter Evans y que además tenía un hermano mayor llamado Harry James Potter Evans y que él iba al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y también que él era el único que podría derrotar al innombrable, así que yo debía asistir al colegio de señoritas de Beauxbatons pero no podía usar mi verdadero apellido porque si no el innombrable me podría intentar matarme para vengarse de la vergüenza que le había causado Harry.

Yo acepte ir al colegio de Beauxbatons con el nombre de Nicole Lily Jones y haciéndome pasar por hija de muggles. Y así transcurrieron los años y ya estaba en mi cuarto año de escuela, tenía muy buenas calificaciones, y también tenía muchas amigas pero mi mejor amiga es Fernanda Soler, ella es muy divertida la pasamos muy bien juntas y además ella es la única que sabe mi secreto.

Pero justo cuando faltaba solo un día para salir de vacaciones, los mortífagos invadieron la escuela y mataron a muchos de mis compañeras y maestras, era el caos, mi amiga Fernanda se había ido en la tarde porque sus padres la vinieron a recoger porque tenían que salir de viaje urgente. Yo estaba escondida en un aula casi destruida es que sabía que no iba a poder con ellos por eso me escondí, pero no tardaron en encontrarme, una tal Bellatrix con cara de demente me encontró y no venía sola estaba con unos idiotas, me preguntaron que como me llamaba pero todo de mala manera al darse cuenta de que me escondí.

Le dije mi nombre pero sin revelar mí verdadero apellido.

—Soy Nicole Jones.

—¿Jones? —dijo la tal Bellatrix—, no es un apellido de ninguna de las familias de magos, acaso eres una asquerosa sangre sucia —me dijo.

—Sí —respondí con miedo.

Entonces le ordeno a uno de los imbéciles que me castigaran como dijo ella, el idiota ese me envió la maldición Crucio, yo grite de dolor, se me salían las lágrimas, hasta después de 10 minutos paro. Estaba tan agotada y me dolía todo mi cuerpo.

Y yo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban le dije —Eres una maldita estúpida arrastrada, te vas a arrepentir de estar siguiendo a Voldemort –no sé porque dije eso tal vez fue que estaba muy enojada también.

—Ninguna sangre sucia como tú me habla de esa forma y sale con vida, ¡CRUCIO! —dijo y caí al suelo retorciéndome del dolor y ella y los otros se reían de mí, y justo cuando empezó a decir—, AVADA KEDA…. —llegaron unos aurores y me rescataron y al instante desapareció con sus seguidores y no la pudieron atrapar. Yo en ese instante caí desmayada.

Cuando desperté no sabía en donde estaba… sentí pasos y entro un medimago y con él unos aurores que me hacían preguntas.

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunté.

—En San Mungo —me dijo uno de ellos.

—Así, lo único… que… recuerdo… es que… Bellatrix me torturaba… y luego perdí el conocimiento —trataba de recordar algo más pero era como si mi mente estuviera en blanco.

—No te preocupes ya iras recordando poco a poco, pero al menos se acuerda de su nombre ¿verdad? —dijo el auror.

—Sí, me llamo… Nicole Lily Potter Evans —todos se me quedaron mirando como si estuviera loca, no dijeron nada más y salieron de la habitación. Luego de una semana ya me sentía mejor y ya recordaba todo lo que había pasado en Beauxbatons, pero estaba un poco desesperada porque no me daban el alta, ya quería estar en casa con los Jones, ¿Cómo estarán ellos? ¿Estarán bien? Espero que sí. Estaba con esos pensamientos en mi cabeza cuando el mismo auror que me estuvo haciendo preguntas hace una semana entro a mi habitación pero lo que me llamo la tensión fue ver que no estaba solo, él estaba con un chico de cabellos negros y alborotados, de anteojos y también tenía una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo, ese chico me quedo mirando con ¿ternura? Y hasta me parecía que quería llorar— que extraño, pensé.

—Otra vez tú aquí —le dije y me quede mirando al extraño chico—, ¿Quién es él? —pregunté, y el chico seguía mirándome y ya me estaba incomodando un poco.

—¿Cómo… cómo te llamas? —preguntó ese extraño chico.

—Nicole Potter Evans —le contesté—, ¿Y tú quién eres? —pregunté otra vez.

—Yo soy… —se quedó callado unos segundos, y respiró profundo y continuo—, soy Harry Potter Evans —me quede muy sorprendida no lo podía creer ese chico era mi hermano, el elegido, el niño que vivió y el único que puede derrotar a Voldemort. Pero no lo reconocí porque nunca en mi vida lo había visto, pero era él, mi hermano, mi única verdadera familia.

—Entonces, tú eres… —no pude seguir hablando las lágrimas me lo impedían.

—Sí… sí, yo soy tu hermano mayor —y corrió a abrazarme y obvio que yo también lo abrace muy fuerte.

Un medimago entró con mi alta en la mano.

—Señorita Potter, ya puede ir a casa al parecer ya está perfectamente.

—¿Enserio? Gracias, ya no aguantaba estar encerrada en esta habitación —el medimago salió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Luego del que el medimago saliera de mi habitación, Harry quería que me fuera con él a la madriguera y que conociera a sus amigos, como era vacaciones quería recuperar todos esos años que estuvimos separados y la verdad yo también, pero le explique que no podía porque tenía que volver con los Jones ya que ellos habían sido como unos verdaderos padres conmigo. Él se entristeció pero le dije que solo pasaría un par de semanas con ellos y que luego yo me iría con él a la madriguera, él acepto.

Ya en casa de los Jones les conté todo lo que me paso en el colegio, y también que conocí a mi hermano Harry, ellos se alegraron por mí. Estuve con ellos 3 semanas como se lo prometí a Harry y luego me fui con él a la madriguera, y ahí conocí a todos los Weasley y a Hermione Granger, todos eran muy amables y simpáticos sobre todo los gemelos Freg y George, ellos me hacían reír mucho. Y Hermione regañando siempre a Ron para que comiera despacio le decía que la comida no se iba a ir volando de su plato, Ron solo bufaba, también me hice muy buena amiga de Ginny la menor de los Weasley, aunque yo estaba segura que ella estaba enamorada de mi hermano por las miradas que le dedicaba y mi hermano solo se sonrojaba y dirigía su mirada a otra parte. Eran tan graciosos los dos yo creo que al final van a terminar juntos igual que Hermione y Ron aunque ellos siempre para peleando.

Las vacaciones terminaron y yo me traslade a Hogwarts para estar con mi hermano. Ya en Hogwarts todo me sorprendió y me gustó mucho, era tan diferente a Beauxbatons, lo único que voy a extrañar de ese colegio es a mi mejor amiga Fernanda, pero ella entendió que yo quería estar con mi hermano y le prometí que le estaría enviando cartas para seguir estando en contacto. Yo entraba a mi quinto año igual que Ginny la hermana menor de Ron, las dos teníamos la misma edad; mi hermano, Ron y Hermione entraban a su sexto año. En el gran comedor me Dumbledore me llamo al frente para que el sombrero seleccionador me designara una casa, todos se quedaron mirándome cuando Dumbledore me llamo por mi apellido, sobre todo los que más me observaban eran de la mesa de las serpientes, mi hermano ya me había prevenido de esos chicos diciéndome que no me confiara en ellos. Me pude dar cuenta que el que más me miraba era un rubio con ojos grises y mirada fría, su mirada era de sorpresa mucho más que el de los demás, no le di importancia, él que también me miraba era un profesor vestido completamente de negro, yo seguí caminando hasta llegar donde estaba Dumbledore, y él me coloco el sombrero.

—Uhm… la última Potter, sabría que vendrías, veamos en casa te pondré veo inteligencia, valentía, también arrogancia e inteligencia ya sé dónde quedaras —mi hermano me miraba sonriente él sabía en qué casa iba a quedar—, ¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero, todos los Gryffindor aplaudieron y yo me fui asentar junto a mi hermano y estaba muy contento.

Al siguiente día me levante muy temprano, Ginny seguí dormida, que suerte que me toco compartir habitación con ella, me bañe y me puse el uniforme luego de eso baje a la sala común y me encontré con Hermione le pregunte por mi hermano y Ron y ella me dijo que siempre se levantaban un poco más tarde. Hermione y yo bajamos al gran comedor para desayunar, luego bajo Ginny junto con mi hermano y Ron.

Luego de desayunar Ginny y yo nos dirigíamos a las mazmorras para la clase de pociones con el profesor Snape, que según Ginny no le caían bien los Gryffindor. Yo iba revisando si llevaba mi libro de pociones cuando de repente choque sin querer con alguien y los dos caímos al suelo. Levante la mirada y me di cuenta que había chocado justo con el mismo chico rubio que me quedo mirando ayer en la noche.

—Lo siento —dije.

Él también me miró y se levantó y muy enojado me dijo: -Fíjate por donde vas estúpida mestiza.

Yo no podía creer lo que me dijo, si solo fue un accidente —Oye, te dije que lo siento, no es para que mi insultes ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? En todo caso tú también debiste fijarte para no chocarnos —le dije muy enojada.

—¿Qué quien me creo que soy? Pues soy Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin y yo le hablo como se me da la gana a cualquiera, y a ti te voy a tratar peor porque eres una Potter la hermana de cara rajada y lo odio —me dijo con un tono de voz de superioridad y arrastrando las palabras.

—Deja de molestar a Nikki, Malfoy ella no te ha hecho nada —dijo Ginny que hasta el momento había estado callada.

—Cierra la boca pobretona —le dijo ese estúpido, ¡ARG! Ya siento que lo odio.

—Te crees el ombligo del mundo ¿verdad? —le dije—, pero no eres más que un estúpido oxigenado que tiene el ego más grande que el cerebro —le grité y él me quedo mirando enojado y con la boca abierta intentando responderme pero no le di oportunidad de hablar porque cogí a Ginny del brazo y le dije—: Vámonos Ginny no perdamos más tiempo con este oxigenado —y nos fuimos a clases.

Desde ese momento nos llevamos muy mal y el odio es mutuo, él siempre molestándome a mí o a mi hermano y sus amigos, juro que ya no lo soporto. Hasta han llegado a golpes con mi hermano y Ron, esta situación es insoportable no sé cómo Hermione ha aguantado todo estos en años. Pero menos mal que el curso termino y hoy salimos de vacaciones, nos fuimos a la madriguera, pero eso no quiere decir que me haya olvidado de mis padres adoptivos, con ellos me mantengo en contacto mediante cartas y sé que están muy bien, la empresa de papá ha crecido y ha aumentado sus ganancias, lo última carta que me enviaron me dicen que se han ido de viaje a una segunda luna de miel. Estoy muy feliz por ellos, espero volverlos a ver otra vez.

**Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 2: ¡Amanecí en los brazos de mi

**Capítulo 2: ¡Amanecí en los brazos de mi peor Enemigo! ¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla!**

**POV Nicole**

¡Por fin estaba de vacaciones! Y los Weasley nos invitaron a su casa a Harry, Hermione y a mí a pasar las vacaciones a su casa y claro que aceptamos. La verdad la pasamos muy bien todos, los fines de semana jugábamos Quidditch con mi hermano, Ron, Ginny y los gemelos. O a veces nos íbamos de campamento con los chicos, claro muy cerca de casa. Realmente la pasábamos muy bien, como nunca, y pensar que las vacaciones no duran para siempre, me da pena, porque solo saber que después tenga que regresar al colegio y verle la cara a ese oxigenado me da jaqueca, es tan insoportable como guapo ¡Ahhhh! Que estoy pensando, creo que pensar en él me aturde y por eso creo que es guapo. Pero como decía me la paso muy bien y lo que más me da risa a parte de las bromas de Freg y George, son las peleas entre Hermione y Ron siempre discutiendo por cosas sin importancia, esos dos van a terminar juntos, pero por supuesto que si se nota a simple vista. Justo estaba pensando eso cuando de repente escuche unos gritos desde que provenían de la sala, bajo corriendo las escaleras para ver qué era lo que sucedía y como imaginaba eran Ron y Hermione discutiendo otra vez, fui con Harry y Ginny que también habían corrido a la sala haber que pasaba y nos quedamos parados viendo como esos dos peleaban.

—Ahora hasta en mi casa te llega cartas de Krum —dijo Ron un poco enojado.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿eh? Si solo somos amigos así como soy tu amiga, de Harry, de los gemelos y de las chicas, además no tiene nada de malo que reciba cartas de Viktor sino lo veo hace mucho, acaso tú no haces lo mismo con Brown cuando estamos de vacaciones —dijo Hermione muy enojada.

—Sí, pero por lo menos Lavender tiene mucho más cerebro que Krum y con ella se puede hablar de muchas cosas en cambio con el idiota de Krum de lo único que sabe hablar es de Quidditch y eso si es que se le entiende lo poco que dice —dijo Ron también ya muy enojado. Y ni Harry ni Ginny ni yo sabíamos cómo detenerlos además también estábamos perplejos.

—Que Brown tiene más cerebro que Viktor, si claro —dijo con sarcasmo—, hay por favor Ron no me hagas reír, si de lo único que sabe hablar Brown es de ropa y maquillaje o de los chismes que escucha ella y su amiga Parvati Patil —gritó Hermione tan roja por el enojo que hasta parecía el cabello de los Weasley y se está poniendo cada vez más roja hasta más roja que mi propio cabello.

—Pero… —iba a seguir Ron pero no lo deje continuar porque ya me tenían de los nervios con tanto griterío.

—Ya basta los dos, ya dejen de pelear, tanto pelean para que al final terminen juntos y muy enamorados —grité fuera de control.

Todos me quedaron mirando sorprendidos por lo que nadie se había atrevido a decir y los más sorprendidos eran Hermione y Ron que estaban blancos por la impresión, hasta que Hermione me contesto y con las palabras que jamás creí escuchar que me dijera.

—Y tú Nikki, entonces tu destino esta quedarte con el hurón desteñido de Malfoy, tú también siempre peleas con él incluso más que tu hermano o Ron —me dijo y yo me quede de piedra.

Ginny rió por lo bajo, Ron sonrió y mi hermano dijo—: Hermione, no pensé que odiaras tanto a mi hermana como para desearle tanto mal, de solo pensar a mi hermanita con ese, me da tanta rabia, que ella se quedara con ese egocéntrico, engreído, narcisista —y yo seguía sin decir ni media palabra.

Hasta que hable —Es en serio Hermione, que cruel eres conmigo, nunca lo creí de ti —dije simulando un tono ofendido y luego reí para sorpresa de todos—, sí, claro, como si eso podría pasar estas hablando de Malfoy y dudo que ese idiota encuentre a alguien con quien quedarse, nadie lo soporta lo único que hacen sus supuestos amigos es estar con él por interés o por miedo a los Malfoy entonces como puedes decir que mi destino es estar con él sino lo soporto, no tiene sentido, en cambio tú y Ron… —dije, pero los dos me quedaron mirando con una cara—, si ya sé mejor me calló, además calladita me veo más bonita ¿verdad? —dije.

Y así pasamos las vacaciones pero al parecer Ron y Hermione ya no discutían tanto para no volver a oír lo que les dije otra vez, pero dos semanas antes de empezar a ir nuevamente al colegio me llego una carta de Francia y era nada más y nada menos que de mi mejor amiga Fernanda y en ella me invitaba a una fiesta que estaba dando su padre para celebrar que había cerrado un negocio muy importante, y la fiesta era el fin de semana y hoy día era miércoles, eso quería decir que necesitaba un hermoso vestido urgente y tenía el tiempo justo para ir de compras y viajar a Francia y llegar puntal a la fiesta.

**POV Draco**

Estaba en mi mansión junto con Blaise y Nott en eso llego y mi mejor amiga Pansy, bueno aunque con ella tuve algo más que una simple amistad porque de vez en cuando teníamos sexo desenfrenado, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado porque ella está enamorada de alguien que todavía no me quiere decir quién es, pero ya lo descubriré, ahora ella y yo solo somos muy buenos amigos. Pero ya encontrare a alguien que me ayude con mis necesidades de hombre, siempre hay alguien, además quien no querría si todas se mueren por mí.

Bueno Pansy venía a invitarnos a una fiesta en Francia a Blaise, Nott y a mí. La fiesta era de un viejo amigo del padre de Pansy que no veía hace muchos años, un tal Mark Soler, y Pansy no quería estar sola con tanta gente que no conocía además de que eran unos viejos todos y solo algunos chicas, porque Soler tiene una hija y de seguro que ella también invito a sus amigas para no estar entre tantos adultos. Pero al parecer Pansy no se lleva muy bien con la hija del mejor amigo de su padre.

Le avise a mis padres de que iba a ir a Francia con Pansy, Blaise y Nott a una fiesta que estaba organizando Mark Soler, a mi padre se le hizo conocido el apellido, luego recordó bien y me dijo que era una de las familias más adineradas de todo Francia y lógico que me dejo ir.

**POV Nikki**

Ya había comprado el vestido en el mundo muggle, fui con Hermione y Ginny, Ginny estaba muy sorprendida con toda la tecnología muggle y también que podía pagar todo lo que compraba con tan solo plástico, así le decía ella a la tarjeta de crédito que me habían dado mis padres adoptivos que era para emergencias y para que no me faltara nada me habían abierto una cuenta en el banco sin límite de fondos ósea que podía gastar de más si quería, aparte del vestido, zapatos, lancería sexy, porque a mí me encantaba que mi ropa interior fuera sexy eso me hacía sentir bien conmigo misma, bueno como decía a parte de comprar todo lo que mencione también le compre un perfume a Ginny que olía delicioso y también unos hermosos zapatos de tacón color negro, solo le compre eso porque ella no quiso nada más creo que estaba avergonzada, a Hermione le regale un par de jeans y unas blusas, no lo quería aceptar pero la obligue. También compre dos celulares uno para mí y el otro para Harry para así estar en contacto, porque me da mucha pena Hedwig volar hasta Francia sola para estar en contacto con él, y eso que solo son un par de días que no voy a estar a su lado pero ya que Harry es muy sobreprotector conmigo quiere saber cada paso que doy. Luego de eso regresamos a la madriguera y aquí estoy a punto de salir rumbo a Francia yo sola porque mi adorado hermano no me quiso acompañar porque me dijo que se iba a sentir que molestaba estando entre Fernanda y yo, Hermione tampoco podía porque me dijo que quería repasar un poco antes de entrar otra vez a Hogwarts, Ron y Ginny tampoco quisieron por el mismo motivo que Harry.

Ahora ya me encuentro en Francia y Fernanda me espero para llevarme personalmente a su casa, ya me había olvidado de lo hermosa que era su mansión, entramos a la sala y ahí se encontraban sus padres el señor y la señora Soler, los salude y luego Fer me llevo a donde iba a hacer mi habitación por unos días, la habitación era hermosa.

—Gracias por venir Nikki, hace más de un año que no te veía, te extrañe —dijo Fer y me abrazo.

—Yo también te extrañe Fer, eres mi mejor amiga —le dije y respondí a su abrazo.

—Por lo que me contaste en tus cartas me imagino que estas muy feliz de estar con tu hermano ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te va en Hogwarts? ¿Tienes muchos amigos? ¿Algún novio o pretendiente? —me dijo muy emocionada.

—Sí estoy muy contenta con mi hermano, lo quiero mucho y también tengo muchos amigos, entre ellos esta Hermione y Ron que siempre pelean pero en el fondo se aman yo lo sé, Ginny que es de nuestra edad, es muy linda con todos y Luna Lovegood es muy amable con todos ella es de Ravenclaw, parece muy distraída pero es todo lo contrario ella ve cosas que los demás no. Pero también tengo enemigos los Slytherin sobretodo Draco Malfoy, es tan insoportable e irritante, arrogante y egocéntrico, lo odio pero también es tan gua… —ay, pero que estoy diciendo—. Y sobre si tengo novio o algún pretendiente no tengo ninguno.

—Qué era lo que ibas a decir sobre ese chico ¿Cómo era su apellido? Ah, sí, Malfoy, ibas a decir que era ¿guapo? —dijo Fer.

—Pero por supuesto que ¡No! —me puse nerviosa— como voy a decir que es guapo si lo odio —dije.

—Yo creí que… —dijo Fer.

—Lo odio y punto final no quiero hablar de él que pongo de mal humor —dije queriendo salir del paso.

—Bueno está bien lo que tú digas amiga —me dijo Fer pero en un tono de voz que me decía "Si claro, voy hacer como que te creo".

Al otro día ya casi me terminaba de alistar solo faltaba que me ponga un poco de brillo labial y ya estaba lista, me di una última mirada en el espejo y me di cuenta que me veía muy bien —si soy muy vanidosa pero que chica no lo es. Fernanda entro a mi habitación y me vio.

—Nikki, estás preciosa —me dijo.

—Tú también estás muy bella Fer —le dije y las dos sonreímos.

Bajamos a la fiesta y ya había muchos señores y damas muy finas y educadas.

—Ay, Nikki si tú no estuvieras aquí me estaría muriendo de aburrimiento —me dijo Fer.

—Fer, no esta tan… tan… tan aburrido —dije y las dos reímos por lo bajo.

—Vamos a tomar algo, por ejemplo un poco de champagne —me dijo.

Sonreí.

—Vamos —dije, fuimos hasta la mesa bar y sin que se dieran cuenta tomamos las copas de champagne—, no creo que se nos suba por tomar un par de copas ¿verdad? —le pregunté.

—Claro que no Nikki —me dijo.

Ya le había dado el último sorbo a mi copa, cuando de repente vi a alguien con sus estúpidos amigos que no creí ver hasta entrar otra vez a Hogwarts, simplemente no lo podía creer que hacían esas serpientes aquí, en Francia.

—¡Demonios! —dije, y Fer me quedo mirando—, ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? ¿Tú padre los invito?

Fer voltio a ver hacia la dirección que yo veía —Es Pansy Parkinson y sus padres, es que mi padre es amigo del suyo desde hace muchos años, pero ella no me cae nada bien y al parecer viene con tres chicos guapos —me dijo mi amiga.

—Los Parkinson son amigos de tus padres, ¡Oh, lo lamento tanto! —le dije con pena—, y dices que esos tres son guapos, ¡Ja! Son una asquerosas serpientes, ellos nos hacen la vida imposible a mi hermano, sus amigos y a mí, y el rubio oxigenado ese, es Draco Malfoy estúpido que siempre nos molesta —le dije con cólera.

—Él es Draco Malfoy —me dijo Fer—, pues sí que es muy guapo y sexy —dijo, yo la quede mirando con enojo.

—Sí, guapo —dije—, pero tiene el alma podrida al igual que sus amigos.

Estaba tan concentrada hablando con Fer, que no me di cuenta cuando Malfoy y sus amigos se acercaron.

—Vaya, vaya, nunca pensé encontrarte aquí Potter —dijo arrastrando las palabras al hablar como siempre—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que el cara rajada de tu hermano te tenía tan bien encerrada que ni siquiera podías ir al baño tu sola —dijo burlándose de mí, al igual que la estúpida de Parkinson, Zabini y Nott.

—Cállate rubio de farmacia —le dije enojada, él me miro igual de enojado que yo—. Yo estoy aquí porque soy la mejor amiga de Fernanda Soler la hija del dueño de esta mansión, la que debería de preguntar ¿Qué haces aquí? Soy yo.

Me miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió con suficiencia.

—Mira niñita tonta, yo estoy aquí porque se me da la gana ¿entiendes? —me dijo.

—Además ellos están aquí porque yo les dije que me acompañaran —dijo la estúpida de Pansy—. Ah, hola, Fernanda —dijo hipócritamente—, te presento a Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Theo Nott, son amigos míos, espero no te moleste que los haya invitado a venir también.

—Hola, Pansy —dijo Fer—, mucho gusto chicos. Soy Fernanda Soler, y están en su casa.

—Mucho gusto —dijeron los tres a la vez—. Tú pareces ser una chica educada no entiendo cómo eres amiga de Potter —dijo Malfoy.

—Somos muy amigas desde hace años, y ella es muy educada con quien se lo merece, no sé qué problema tengan pero no me gustaría escuchar que le faltaran el respeto a Nikki en mi casa, se los pido por favor —dijo mi amiga, yo solo sonreí de lado mirándolos a los cuatro, ellos hicieron un gesto de desagrado.

—Claro —dijeron los cuatro—, con permiso —dijeron y se fueron junto con los padres de Pansy.

—Creo que Draco te puso de mal humor —me dijo Fer.

—Por supuesto Fer, si es un idiota acaso no te diste cuenta, es desagradable su presencia —dije.

Fer y yo seguimos tomando champagne a escondidas, Fer dejo de tomar antes de que se emborrachara, pero yo seguía tomando, luego yo tome un Daiquiri de fresa, estaba deliciosa, Fer me decía que ya no tomara pero no le hacía caso porque todavía estaba con mucha rabia al ver al estúpido de Malfoy rondando por ahí, estaba muy enojada y también muy bebida, creo que se me había subido todo lo que había tomado, y salí un momento al jardín para tomar aire fresco, Fer me quiso acompañar pero le dije que no era necesario. Cuando estaba en el jardín pensé en toda la discusión que tuve con Malfoy, como lo adiaba se creía el mejor, creía que era el ombligo del mundo y que todos tenían que estar pendiente de él. Estaba caminando por el jardín y me paré porque me mareé un poco, en eso escucho una voz en mi oído.

—¿Por qué estás tan sola? ¿Acaso Fernanda ya se dio cuenta que su amistad contigo la desprestigia? —me dijo el estúpido de Malfoy.

—Cállate oxigenado, yo estoy sola porque quiero —termine de contestarle y me tambaleé y casi caigo, Malfoy paso sus brazos por mi cintura para que no me caiga.

—Veo que la pequeña Potter está muy borracha, nadie te dijo que las niñas no beben, que pensara tu adorado hermanito cuando se entere de que estás borracha —me dijo y me sonrió.

—No estoy borracha, además a ti que te importa como estoy yo, Malfoy —le dije y me solté de sus brazos de mi cintura—, no me vuelvas a tocar —le dije, y lo empuje.

—Yo no te quería tocar Potter, pero sino lo hacía te ibas a caer, y en vez de agradecérmelo te enojas —me dijo.

—Gracias, entonces ¿contento? —le dije.

Se rió —Sí, bueno… —dijo pero no lo deje terminar lo que me iba a decir.

—Mejor me voy a dormir, antes de seguir perdiendo mi tiempo hablando contigo —le dije, camine pero estaba muy mareada, así que tropecé y caí encima de él, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos por unos minutos y ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Me sonroje al darme cuenta de cómo me miraba.

—Tienes unos lindos ojos, son lindos cuando tu mirada es cálida como ahora, pero cuando tu mirada es fría me da miedo —le dije todo eso sin pensar y le sonreí, él me quedo mirando sorprendido.

—Pequeña Potter en serio si estás muy borracha, tú en tus cinco sentidos nunca me hubieras dicho todo eso.

—¿Pequeña Potter? No soy tan pequeña dentro de seis meses cumpliré 16 —le dije.

No dijo nada solo me miró —Puedes pararte, por favor —me dijo, yo lo hice con mucho cuidado de no tropezar otra vez, luego él se paró y se sacudió la ropa. Yo empecé a caminar hacia la casa para ir a dormir un poco, pero Malfoy me alcanzó y me puso una mano en mi hombro—. Déjame ayudarte a ir hasta tu habitación porque si sigues caminando así todos se van a dar cuenta de que estás tomada —me dijo, yo solo asentí.

Malfoy me ayudo a subir hasta mi habitación sin que nadie se dé cuenta, ya en mi habitación yo cerré la puerta poniendo el seguro con Malfoy adentro. Él me miró.

—¿Por qué has puesto el seguro a la puerta? —me preguntó yo no le conteste, me acerque a él y puse mis brazos sobre su cuello abrazándolo, Malfoy se quedó sorprendido por mi impulso.

—¿Qué perfume usas? —me preguntó y sonreí—, porque hueles realmente bien —volví a sonreír y me mordí el labio superior.

Él me quedo mirando fijamente —Que no piensas besarme —le dije.

—Potter, Potter, Pequeña Potter, nunca pensé escucharte pedirme que te besara —sonrió y con mucho cuidado quito mis brazos de su cuello y se alejó de mí.

—No quieres besarme por soy una Potter y soy hermana de Harry ¿verdad? —pregunté volviendo acercarme a él, Malfoy me miró y sonrió de lado, yo no pude evitarlo y lo bese, sí, yo una Potter beso a un Malfoy, ya no me importo nada solo hice lo que sentí en ese momento.

Él también correspondió a mi beso apasionadamente pero luego me alejo de él —Espera un momento pequeña Potter, no hagas eso, no me provoques, mira que yo no me voy poder contener —me dijo.

—Entonces no lo hagas, y ya te dije que no soy tan pequeña y te lo voy a demostrar —dije y baje la cremallera de mi vestido y este se resbalo de mi cuerpo para caer al suelo, quedando solo en ropa interior ante Malfoy. Él miró para otro lado y yo me acerque a él provocándolo, tome su cara e hice que se girada a mirarme—. Draco, hazme el amor —le dije y no sé de donde saque valor para decir esas cuatro palabras.

—¿Qué? —dijo él—, no sabes lo que dices, no estás en tus cinco sentidos, estas ebria luego te arrepentirás de lo que llegue a pasar entre nosotros.

—No lo creo, quiero perder la virginidad contigo Draco o es que me tienes miedo —le dije.

—No es que tenga miedo, es solo que estás ebria ya te lo dije y no me quiero aprovechar de ti, creo que mejor me voy y te voy a dejar descansar.

—Por favor, quédate Draco —le supliqué.

Él me miró —Tú lo quisiste así —dijo y puso sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él y me beso con mucha pasión yo le correspondí el beso, nos seguimos besando con locura y acariciándonos, le quite el saco y desanude el nudo de su corbata y la saque, él me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta la cama, Malfoy se colocó entre mis piernas, nos seguimos besando y él acariciaba mis piernas, empecé a desabotonar su camisa de seda mientras yo sentía que cada vez él se iba excitando más y más y acariciaba todo mi cuerpo, le quite la camisa y con un ágil movimiento quede encima de él, él acaricio mi espalda y sentí como desabrochaba mi brasier y luego lo tiraba al suelo y me quedo mirando mi cuerpo por unos segundos y volvió a besarme bajo por mi cuello a mis hombros y yo sentía cosas que nunca antes había sentido y me gustaba, sus manos acariciaban mis brazos, mis piernas y luego sentí que tocaba unos de mis senos y los masajeaba yo gemí de placer y él sonrió en mis labios, su boca bajo hasta mis senos y lo lamió, lo chupo, mordió y succionaba mi pezón luego hizo lo mismo con mi otro seno y yo no para de gemir de placer me estaba volviendo loca, él se paró y se quitó los pantalones y volvió a ponerse entre mis piernas luego de eso nos despojándonos de la última prenda que nos quedaba, y cuando ya estábamos completamente desnudos seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos todo el cuerpo luego sentí un profundo dolor era casi insoportable ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que él había entrado en mí y me penetraba una y otra vez sin ningún tacto parecía muy excitado, yo en cambio sentí mucho dolor pero luego el dolor fue amenorando y también empecé a sentir oleadas de placer un placer que nunca había sentido en mi vida, estábamos muy excitados, descontrolados diría yo y luego de eso estábamos agotados y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos abrasados.

Al otro día cuando desperté no me acordaba de nada y estaba muy confundida, y tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, me di cuenta que estaba en una habitación que no era la mía claro, luego me acorde de la fiesta e imaginaba que era una habitación de esa casa, intente levantarme y me di cuenta que estaba desnuda y que alguien me tenía abraza y cuando volteo para fijarme con quien había pasado la noche me lleve una tremenda sorpresa… no lo podía creer era… ¡Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!

—No… no puede ser, con él no —dije—, ¿Qué hice? —desperté a Malfoy moviéndolo bruscamente—, que me hiciste, maldito degenerado —le grité.

—¿Qué te pasa? —me dijo medio dormido—. ¿Acaso estás loca? Así no se despierta al hombre al que decías cosas lindas al oído anoche —me reclamó.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —le pregunté muy desesperada.

—¿Cómo qué, que hago en tu habitación? Tú me pediste que me quedara contigo —me dijo.

—Eso no es cierto —le grité—, yo nunca te pediría que te quedaras en mi habitación y claro tú muy obediente lo hiciste ¿verdad? Te odio —le dije.

—Anoche no decías eso —me dijo serio.

—Anoche no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, estaba borracha y tú te aprovechaste de mí, eres un cerdo —le dije con odio.

—Yo no me aproveche de ti, yo no quise pero tú me provocaste, quitándote el vestido enfrente de mí —dijo.

—¿Yo hice eso que tú dices? —le pregunté.

—Sí —dijo—, te juro que yo no quería, pero tú me dijiste que no eras una pequeña y que me lo ibas a demostrar —yo solo negaba con la cabeza, enserio no lo podía creer, yo no soy así de seguro está mintiendo— hasta dijiste que querías perder la virginidad conmigo, de eso tampoco te acuerdas —me dijo.

—No es cierto, eres un mentiroso —dije—, dime por favor que no paso lo creo que paso —le supliqué.

—Anoche paso de todo —me dijo como si nada.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —Mi hermano te matara cuando se entere lo que me hiciste —lo amenacé y me cubrí más con las sabanas.

—Sí, cuéntale a tu hermano el cara rajada pero también cuéntale que te desnudaste frente a mí —me dijo sonriendo con malicia.

—Lo que paso anoche fue un error y no volverá a suceder ¿entiendes? —le dije.

—Sí, claro, todas dicen lo mismo y después me siguen a todas partes para que les dé un poco de mi atención —me contestó con tono arrogante—, y anda dile a Potter que anoche perdiste tu virginidad conmigo, que fuiste tú la que me estuvo provocando, de seguro se va sentir muy decepcionado de ti.

—Mejor no le voy a decir nada, creo que no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos —le dije—, hay que olvidar todo lo que paso anoche, como si nunca hubiera sucedido, además no creo que haya tenido graves consecuencias —le dije, casi le supliqué.

—Como quieras —dijo y se paró y estaba desnudo pero a él parecía no importarle, yo me sonroje, estaba más roja que mi cabello.

—Tapate, Malfoy, estás desnudo —le grité.

—Para que, acaso tengo nerviosa —rió—, además ya me viste desnudo anoche y no te incomodaba —me dijo.

—Solo ponte algo encima ¡Ya! —lo amenacé con una almohada—, él volvió a reír y se me acercó.

—No te me acerques y mucho menos me toques —le dije.

—Anoche decías todo lo contrario —dijo sínico—, ¿Acaso me vas a decir que no lo disfrutaste tanto como yo? —me preguntó, yo me sonroje mucho más.

—Por supuesto que no, estaba borracha —de pronto sonó mi celular que estaba en el velador, Malfoy me quedo mirando sorprendido al parecer no sabía lo que era, yo cogí me celular y vi que el registro decía que era Harry.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —me preguntó Malfoy.

—Es un celular —contesté muy nerviosa.

—¿Un qué? —dijo.

Lo ignoré y oprimí el botón para contestar —Hola, Harry —le dije.

—¿Cómo estás Nikki? ¿Te divertiste en la fiesta? —me preguntó muy alegre.

—Estoy bien, Harry y si me divertí en la fiesta —le contesté con pesar.

—Qué bueno hermanita, todos los chicos te mandan saludos y dicen que te extrañan igual que yo, ¿Cuándo regresas? —me dijo.

—Yo también los extraña mucho Harry y regreso en par de días —le dije.

—Bien, tengo que colgar hermanita, parece que Ron y Hermione están peleando otra vez, voy a ver qué sucede, adiós Nikki y cuídate —me dijo.

—Adiós Harry, nos vemos en par de días —le dije y colgué.

Malfoy ya se había puesto su ropa, pero seguía atento al celular —¿Acaso eso es un objeto muggle? —me preguntó.

—Sí —le contesté—, y es mucho más útil que las lechuzas —él solo negó con la cabeza.

—Adiós, Potter —se despidió.

—Adiós y hasta nunca Malfoy —le dije, él me quedo mirando y salió de la habitación con mucho sigilo.

**Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo 3: ¡Estoy… Embarazada!

**Capítulo 3: ¡Estoy… Embarazada! ¡Eso no me puede estar pasando a mí!**

**POV Nikki**

Después de dos días regrese a la Madriguera, pero aún seguía como aturdida, me sentía rara y eso lo noto también Fer y digo también porque mi hermano y mis amigos se han dado cuenta. Pero bueno después de que Malfoy prácticamente saliera de mi habitación y de la mansión como si fuera un ladrón, yo me metí a la baño y me duche como por una hora tratando de olvidar todo lo que paso en la noche, luego entro Fer para ver cómo había amanecido, y obviamente me sentía fatal y no solo porque había bebido de más sino porque pase la noche con Malfoy.

—Nikki, amiga ¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó Fer.

—No muy bien Fer, anoche bebí mucho y no estoy acostumbrada a beber por no decir que nunca había bebido así —contesté, ocultándole lo de Malfoy y encima este dolor de cabeza que me mataba.

—Te lo dije, te dije que no tomaras tanto —me dijo—, estás muy demacrada.

—Es que me duele horrible la cabeza —le dije—, y te seguiste divirtiendo en la fiesta —le dije con burla.

—Ni me lo recuerdes que eres una mala amiga, cómo pudiste dejarme sola con tanta gente, que a la mayoría ni siquiera conocía, y la tonta de Pansy se me acercó para conversar un poco, ¡Ja! Según ella y lo único que hizo fue molestar —se quejó Fer.

—Así que estuviste charlando con tu querida amiga Pansy —me burlé.

Me miró seria y yo reí.

—No me parece gracioso, pero luego se fue con Zabini y Nott, al que no volví a ver fue al guapísimo de Draco —me dijo y yo me quede helada cuando mencionó su nombre.

—Qué raro de seguro se aburrió y se fue —dije saliéndome por la tangente.

—Sí, seguro que fue eso, aunque qué raro que deje a sus amigos —comentó.

—Él es raro —dije—, odioso y un pervertido —dije sin darme cuenta de mis propias palabras.

—¿Pervertido? ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te hizo algo? —me preguntó.

—Digo pervertido, porque en el colegio se ha hecho la fama de que es un buen amante —dije nerviosa—, y claro que no me ha hecho nada —mentí.

—Ah, bueno me voy te dejo descansar, nos vemos al rato Nikki —y salió de la habitación, dejándome sola con mis remordimientos.

Por más que lo pensaba no entendía cómo fue que yo le supliqué a Malfoy para que se acostara conmigo, yo no soy ese tipo de chicas que se regalan a los hombres, y si él me puso una poción en la bebida, no eso no es posible porque cuando yo empecé a beber él no estaba y después se fue con sus amigos. ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué? Nadie tiene que saberlo y mucho menos Harry.

Me quede dormida pensando y cuando desperté ya era de noche, pero menos mal que el dolor de cabeza ya se me había pasado, me levante de la cama y me volví a dar una ducha, cuando salí del baño escuche que tocaban la puerta.

—Adelante —dije, era Fer.

—Hola —la saludé—, ¿Qué tienes? —le pregunté.

—Es que estoy triste porque pasado mañana te vas y ya no te voy a ver solo nos vamos a comunicas mediante cartas y no es lo mismo, te voy a extrañar mucho —me dijo con voz de niña.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar, pero no estés triste —le dije—, en navidad puedes venir a visitarme o yo a ti.

—Ya que —me dijo—, que te parece si mañana vamos a pasear para así disfrutar nuestros últimos días de vacaciones —me invitó.

—Claro —le contesté.

Al siguiente día, después de desayunar nos fuimos al parque a caminar un poco sintiendo el aire fresco, luego nos fuimos a un restaurant a comer un postre, y empezamos a conversar de trivialidades y también recordando cuando yo iba al mismo colegio que ella, después pagamos la cuenta y regresamos a la mansión, cuando entramos a sala vimos a sus padres tomando él té, conversamos un rato con ellos y luego yo me disculpe diciendo que tenía que hacer mi maleta. Subí a mi habitación a recoger todas mis cosas y Fer se quedó con sus papas. Empecé a guardar mi ropa al estilo muggle porque quería despejar mi mente de todo lo que paso con él. Cada vez que dormía soñaba que amanecía otra vez con Malfoy, y cuando despertaba tenía el presentimiento de que si volteaba lo iba a ver a mi costado durmiendo.

Estaba tan distraída que no sentí cuando Fer entró a la habitación.

—Nikki, ¿Qué te pasa? —me preguntó preocupada.

—Nada —le respondí.

—Si no tuvieras nada entonces no estarías así de distraída, has cambiado cuando viniste eras más alegre y luego de la fiesta estas distinta, más pensativa o como si estuvieras enojada —me dijo.

No pude más y empecé a llorar descontroladamente —Fer, pasé la noche con Malfoy —le dije y ella me miró desconcertada.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó—, ¿Qué tú pasaste la noche con quién…? —me preguntó incrédula.

—Con Malfoy —le contesté bajito—, cuando salí al jardín para tomar un poco de aire al rato él también salió y discutimos por tonterías, luego yo caí sobre él porque me mareé, me levante de encima de Malfoy y él también se levantó. Yo me quise ir a dormir porque me sentía mal y él se ofreció a ayudarme hasta llegar a la habitación, al siguiente día cuando desperté muy confusa y no pude creer que el que estaba acostado y desnudo en la cama conmigo sea Malfoy —yo no paraba de llorar contarle todo a Fernanda—, le reclamé le dije que era un cerdo por aprovechar que yo estaba ebria para acostarse conmigo, pero él me dijo que yo había sido la que le había puesto el seguro a la habitación y que luego me desnude frente a él y que él se quiso ir pero que yo le pedí que por favor se quedara y me hiciera el amor y que le había dicho que quería perder la virginidad con él, yo no lo podía creer, le seguí reclamando cuando en eso me llama Harry yo contesté y cuando termine de hablar con Harry, Malfoy ya estaba vestido y se fue muy temprano antes de que tú entraras a la habitación, luego de que se fue yo empecé a recordar lo que había pasado en la noche y si era cierto lo que Malfoy dijo que yo me desnude en frente de él, que vergüenza siento como me pude comportar de esa manera —le termine de contar a Fer pero mis lágrimas no paraban, Fer solo me miraba seria.

—¿Y se cuidaron? ¿verdad? —me preguntó después de un rato de estar en silencio, yo me quede pensativa.

—Sí —dije no muy segura—, Malfoy se cuidó porque no creo que sea tan irresponsable, además tampoco creo que él quiera tener un descendiente con una Potter —dije un poco más segura.

—Sí yo también lo creo, bueno Nikki trata de calmarte antes de que veas a tú hermano —me dijo.

—Sí, eso voy hacer, Fer —llame su atención—, prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie lo que te conté —le supliqué.

—Te lo prometo amiga —me dijo—, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, anda descansa ya, yo termino de recoger tus cosas —me dijo y me sonrió y yo también le sonreí.

Me puse mi pijama y me acosté en la cama y al parecer me quede dormida al instante porque ni siquiera sentí cuando Fer salió de la habitación. Aunque no dormí mucho porque al rato me desperté con esa misma sensación de que Malfoy estaba acostado junto a mí, y así estuve toda la noche. Al siguiente día desperté muy temprano, me bañe, me vestí y me peine con una coleta alta, baje a la sala y ahí estaban los padres de mi amiga, me invitaron a que desayune con ellos, al rato bajo Fer y también empezó a desayunar. Después de desayunar me di cuenta que era la hora de irme, así que me despedí de todos y les agradecí por permitirme quedarme allí. Todo el viaje en tren me la pase distraída como si estuviera en una burbuja. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya había llegado a Londres y ahí me esperaban mi hermano, Hermione, Ron y Ginny, todos me dieron un abrazo y un beso de bienvenida, trate de disimular con ellos y solo sonreía para que no notaran que como me sentía realmente.

**POV Draco**

**En Malfoy Manor**

Después de que salí de la habitación de Potter con mucho cuidado de que nadie me viera que había pasado la noche con ella, fui hacia la chimenea y por red Flu me fui a la casa de Pansy, al llegar me estaban esperando Blaise, Theo y una desesperada Pansy, que apenas me vio me pregunto dónde había pasado la noche, yo le conteste que me aburrí de estar en esa fiesta y me fui por ahí y que conocí a una chica francesa y pase la noche con ella, Blasise y Theo sonrieron mientras que Pansy estaba enojada por no haberle avisado cuando salí de la fiesta, pero si ellos supieran que en realidad pase la noche con Potter femenino, pensarían que me volví loco. Luego de esa conversación regresamos a Londres.

Ahora estaba en mi habitación acostado en mi cama y recordando que me había acostado con la hermana menor del cara rajada de Potter, en realidad no había dejado de pensar en ella desde esa noche, ninguna con las que me había acostado era como ella (y me había acostado con muchas) ni siquiera Pansy, Nikki es tan apasionada y eso que solo tiene 15 años y yo fui el primer hombre en su vida, yo la hice mujer –un momento la llame Nikki a Potter y estás pensando en ella desde hace días, que te pasa Draco Malfoy, pero si es la hermana de cara rajada –pero tiene un cuerpo esplendido, mejor que de cualquiera con la que haya estado. Quiero tenerla otra vez en mis brazos, en mi cama, ninguna mujer me ha hecho sentir tanta pasión como ella lo ha hecho, pero y si ella le cuenta a su hermano que paso la noche conmigo estando ella borracha pensara que yo me aproveche de ella y me matara, pero que me importa a mí ese estúpido de San Potter, yo no le tengo miedo y no me importa lo que haga, lo único que me importa de él es su hermana.

Ella me dijo hasta nunca, pero no lo creo, ella volverá a mí. Ya vería la forma de atraerla hacia mí y convencerla de estar de nuevo conmigo, será fácil ninguna chica me dice que no.

Todavía seguía pensando en sus besos y su cuerpo cuando me acorde de que no me había cuidado cuando estuve con ella y además de que tuve un orgasmo estando dentro de ella —que voy hacer si queda embarazada, me arruinaría la vida— pero si me entero de que está esperando un hijo mío la obligaría para que aborte, yo no podría tener un hijo con ella ahora de que soy parte de los mortífagos y que tengo la marca en mi brazo, igual que mi padre.

Estaba pensando en la probabilidad de que Potter quedara embarazada cuando tocan la puerta de mi habitación.

—Adelante —dije con tono aburrido, era mi padre.

—Draco, apúrate que el Señor Oscuro ya va a venir para la reunión y ya sabes que le molesta que lo retrasemos —me dijo mi padre y luego salió de mi habitación.

**POV Nikki**

Cuando llegamos a la Madriguera, salude a todos y después me disculpe con ellos alegando que estaba muy cansada por el viaje, ellos comprendieron me dejaron irme a mi habitación. Pero es que no quería estar con ellos y sobre todo con Harry porque sentía mucha vergüenza mirarlo a los ojos; después de un par de horas Ginny y Hermione subieron a la habitación para preguntarme si quería comer algo y yo les dije que no tenía hambre.

—¿Qué tienes? —me preguntó Ginny.

—Nada, solo estoy cansada —mentí.

—Te noto como afligida por algo —dijo Hermi.

—Imaginaciones tuyas, solo estoy cansada —le dije—, mejor cuéntenme como estuvieron estos días sin mí —fingí una sonrisa. Y así las chicas me empezaron a contar todo lo que habían hecho esos días que no nos vimos y yo les conté todo lo que hice en Francia y sobre la fiesta, claro obviando la parte de Malfoy.

—Bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir mañana nos tenemos que levantar muy temprano para ir a la estación y tomar el tren que nos llevara a Hogwarts —dijo como siempre Hermione, Ginny y yo sonreímos, ella nunca iba a cambiar.

Al siguiente día Hermione me despertó a las 6 en punto de la mañana para que aliste mis cosas en el baúl, ella ya se había bañado y cambiado y había arreglado sus cosas en su baúl, y Ginny al igual que yo recién se levantaba, nos turnamos para bañarnos. Ya listas bajamos a desayunar y luego bajaron los chicos. Todos terminamos de desayunar fuimos a la estación de King's Cross y cusamos el andén 9 3/4 nos subimos al tren los cinco y buscamos un vagón desocupado, lo encontramos. Ya faltando poco para llegar a Hogwarts, las chicas y yo nos fuimos al baño para ponernos el uniforme, yo fui la última en cambiarme y cuando estaba saliendo del baño choque con quien menos quería encontrarme ¡con Malfoy! Nos miramos y yo trate de escapar pero él me jalo y me dijo:

—Ahora ya ni me saludas, Potter.

—Hola y adiós —le dije con la voz más fría que pude, y me fui dejándolo solo, sin darle tiempo a que me contesté.

Me encontré con las chicas otra vez y nos dirigimos al vagón, cuando regresamos los chicos también ya tenían puesto el uniforme, y a los diez minutos ya estábamos bajando del tren, y yo para nada me separe de Harry, en eso sentía una mirada muy penetrante sobre mí volteé para ver de quien se trataba y era él, me miraba con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, fruncí el ceño y deje de mirarlo y cogí a Harry del brazo para irnos con los demás.

Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts nos fuimos directo al gran comedor, y como siempre Dumbledore dijo su discurso al cual ni siquiera le preste atención, luego de la cena fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a descansar, yo fui con Ginny ya que compartía habitación con ella, me quede dormida al instante y soñé con él, con su mirada.

Desperté muy temprano, me bañe, me puse el uniforme y me peine dejando que mi cabello cayera natural por mi espalda. Luego de eso desperté a Ginny, me miró sorprendida de que ya esté lista, la espere para bajar al gran comedor. Cundo bajamos a la sala común Hermione estaba regañando a Harry y Ron por ser tan perezosos —Ginny y yo sonreímos al ver las caras de los chicos— bajamos al gran comedor a desayunar. Ginny y yo desayunamos lo más rápido posible para no llegar tarde a la clase de Snape, suerte que yo era la Potter que mejor le caía, sino a mí también me haría la vida de cuadritos como al pobre de mi hermano.

Así fueron pasaron los días entre clases aburridas y muchos trabajos. Pero también empecé con malestares, tenía mareos, dolor de cabeza y muchas nauseas en la mañana apenas empezaba a desayunar mi estómago se revolvía e iba corriendo a vomitar, estaba fatal, claro que procuraba que mi hermano no se diera cuenta de lo mal que me sentía si no se iba a preocupar mucho. Y los malestares que sentía no era lo peor, lo peor era que en dos meses no menstruaba, yo creía que era el estrés de la escuela o porque todavía no me olvidaba de lo que había pasado esa noche con Malfoy. Claro que después de esa noche yo trataba de encontrarme lo menos posible con él. Pero tanta era mi mala suerte que siempre me lo encontraba donde menos esperaba, sino era discutiendo con mi hermano o con Hermione o Ron, me lo encontraba a veces en la biblioteca o en los pasillos, tengo el presentimiento de que me sigue solo para molestarme.

Paso una semana más y no me venía la regla, fue en ese momento cuando me temí estar embarazada de Malfoy, porque después de esa noche no me había acostado con nadie, lamentablemente él fue el primero y el último hasta el momento de hoy, precisamente con él tuve que perder la virginidad ¡Ay, porque él tuvo que ser el primero! Pero tal vez me estoy precipitando y solo sea una falsa alarma porque Malfoy esa noche se cuidó o eso creo yo, pero es que nunca le pregunte si esa noche que estuvo conmigo se había cuidado, tampoco me atrevía a preguntarle eso y si lo hacía se iba a burlar de mí. ¡Ay, porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí! ¡Soy una estúpida! Luego de lamentarme decidí hacerme una prueba de embarazo.

El día sábado que íbamos a ir a Hogsmeade, le dije a Harry que me iba al mundo muggle para visitar a mis padres adoptivos a él le pareció raro porque yo le dije que estaban de viaje, pero le mentí diciéndole que habían regresado y quería ir a verlos, Harry accedió. Entonces ese sábado yo me levante muy temprano y me fui directo al mundo muggle y compre una prueba de embarazo, fui directo a casa de Jones y entre al baño de la que era mi habitación y me hice la prueba y esta salió positiva. Estaba asustada y lloraba pero luego me dije a mí misma que esas pruebas no son muy seguras, así que más clamada regrese a Hogwarts.

Pero yo tenía que comprobar que mis sospechas no sean ciertas, así que al siguiente día fui a la enfermería de Madame Pomfrey y sustraje una pócima para comprobar si estaba o no embarazada, subí a mi habitación que compartía con Ginny la hermana menor de Ron Weasley mejor amigo de mi hermano. Me asegure de que no estuviera Ginny, luego de eso tome la poción y espere unos minutos para que hiciera efecto la poción y si mi vientre se abultaba un poco era porque la prueba salió positivo y si mi vientre seguía igual de plano que siempre era negativo. Pasaron tres minutos y yo estaba con los nervios a flor de piel cuando de pronto mi vientre se abulto… y al instante mi vientre volvió a la normalidad ¡Por Merlín! No lo podía creer estaba embarazada de Malfoy, ahora si era seguro lo de mi embarazo, y lo único que hice fue llorar, llorar y llorar acostada en mi cama. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Me preguntaba.

**Continuará...**


	5. Capítulo 4: Harry, yo estoy… embarazada

**Capítulo 4: Harry, yo estoy… embarazada**

**POV Harry**

No sé qué es lo que le pasa a Nikki, desde que vino de Francia de esa dichosa fiesta que la invito su amiga Fernanda, ella está muy rara, nerviosa, en clases para distraída, bueno eso es lo que me cuenta Ginny, también la veo muy pálida y últimamente no se está alimentando muy bien, le da mucho sueño, el otro día la encontré en una zona de la biblioteca no muy visible durmiendo apoyada en un libro de posiciones, la tuve que llevar cargada hasta la habitación de las chicas; y hasta a veces en las mañanas la veo con los ojos rojos e hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando toda la noche pero cuando le pregunto que tiene, ella solo me contesta con evasivas y me dice que no tiene nada. Estoy muy preocupado con ella, que es lo que tiene, mi hermana no era así, ella era muy alegre y nunca era distraída.

Ginny tampoco ha podido averiguar nada respecto al comportamiento de Nikki, pero a como dé lugar tengo que averiguar qué le pasa a Nikki, sino me dejo de llamar Harry James Potter Evans.

**POV Nikki**

Por más que pienso no puedo acostumbrarme a la idea de que estoy esperando un hijo de Malfoy. Como pudo pasarme esto a mí. Yo que siempre había sido muy responsable y cautelosa siempre, pero no contaba con que me iba a descontrolar con unos cuantos tragos de más, ahora entendiendo ese dicho muggle que dice: "Hormonas matan neuronas". Estaba muy enojada y asustada y triste a la vez, porque tuvo que aparecer esa noche precisamente ese hurón oxigenado, y como le diría a mi hermano de que estoy embarazada y no de cualquiera sino de su peor enemigo, de segura se va a enfurecer conmigo y va a querer saber quién es el padre del bebé. Como me pudo pasar esto a mí, yo Nikki Potter Evans, saldré viva de esta situación o mi hermano me matara en el proceso o tal vez lo mate al hurón bueno eso me tiene sin cuidado. Porque diablos tuve que beber tanto, de tan solo acordarme de esa noche besándolo y acariciándolo como si mi vida dependiera de eso ¡Arg! Que rabia siento hacia a mí misma.

Hoy día era martes, me levante muy temprano tanto así que no había nadie en el gran comedor ni en los pasillos, me dirigía a las mazmorras porque me tocaba clases de posiciones con Snape, sin desayunar nada porque de solo sentir el olor a comida se me revolvía el estómago y me entraba unas nauseas horrible. Estaba caminando despacio y pensando en cómo decir le la verdad a mi hermano, porque un embarazo no sé puede ocultar mucho, cuando de repente alguien me jala de la mano y me mete a un salón vacío.

—Hola, Potter —reconocí esa voz al instante, era Malfoy, justo con el que menos me quería encontrar.

—¿Qué quieres? —le dije sin ni siquiera mirarlo—, ¿Me puedes soltar? —le dije, porque él todavía no me soltaba.

—Y si no quiero qué —me desafió.

—Suéltame —le grité y forcejeé con él y me soltó—, ¿Qué quieres? —le volví a preguntar— que no tengo todo tu tiempo —dije.

—Está bien solo quería hablar un poco contigo —dijo, yo lo miré aburrida—, ¿Por qué te escondes de mí? —me preguntó.

—Yo no me escondo de ti —le contesté un poco nerviosa—, solo que no soporto tu presencia —le dije fingiendo enojo.

—No te creo, no será que no quieres verme porque temes que volvamos hacer el amor así como esa noche en casa de Soler —me dijo de forma arrogante y sonriendo de lado, y yo me puse muy roja no sé si de enojo o de vergüenza—. O también puede ser que no me quieras ver porque me estas ocultando algo —me dijo acorralando entre la pared y su cuerpo para que no escapara.

Giré la cara para no mirarlo y sentí que toda la sangre de mi rostro se iba por lo último que dijo —Ocultándote algo ¿yo a ti? —le dije—, ¿Qué te… podría… ocultar? Estás loco —le dije muy nerviosa ¿Puede ser posible que él sospeche algo? No, imposible —me dije a mí misma.

—Ah, no y porque estás tan nerviosa —me dijo cogiendo mi cara y girándola para que lo mirara.

—Yo no estoy nerviosa —le contesté, pero él no me creyó.

—Sí lo estás —dijo.

Ignoré lo que dijo —Dame permiso, se me hace tarde para mi clase y a ti también —le dije para que se vaya.

—No me importa las clases —me contestó—, y aunque lo niegues sé que estás muy nerviosa y te juro que voy averiguar el porqué de tu nerviosismo —me dijo ahora serio.

—Haz lo que quieras —le dije.

Sonrió.

—Eso voy hacer —me dijo, y puso sus manos en mi cintura y me besó con desesperación, yo trataba de empujarlo pero todos mis intentos era en vano. No sé en qué momento deje de empujarlo y empecé a responder a su beso con mucha pasión, seguíamos besándonos mientras caminábamos hacia una mesa donde él me sentó sobre ella y se colocó entre mis piernas, Malfoy empezó a besar mi cuello y yo me fui acostando en la mesa y él se puso sobre mí, sentí que metía una de sus manos dentro mi falda e iba acariciando mis piernas, yo acariciaba su espalda con desesperación y justo cuando ya me había sacado la chompa (sueter) y empezaba a desanudar mi corbata, reaccione y lo empuje y así pude pararme a recoger mi chompa del suelo y acomodarme el uniforme, mientras Malfoy me miraba confundido.

Malfoy se paró junto a mí abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo porque yo antes lo abofeteé en ambas mejillas.

—No vuelvas a tocarme —le grité y las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

—Pues no veía que te molestara por eso seguí —me dijo muy quitado de la pena y se tocó las mejillas—. Y no vuelvas a golpearme Potter o sino atente a las consecuencias —me dijo muy enojado.

—Te odio —le dije—, ¿Y qué me atenga a las consecuencias? Que piensas hacerme, golpearme, eso vas hacer devolverme el golpe —le dije aun llorando.

—Yo nunca golpearía a una mujer, Potter, pero tengo otras formas de castigar a una mujer cuando me golpean —dijo con su característica forma de arrastrar las palabras al hablar—, y tú Potter a la próxima a tente a las consecuencias —y dicho esto último salió del salón.

Yo también salí del salón y me dirigí a clases de pociones a la cual llegue tarde por culpa de Malfoy. Toda la clase me la pase muy distraída pensando en Malfoy y que estuve a punto de hacer el amor otra vez con él, y cuando Spane me preguntó el nombre de una poción que tenía en la mano, no supe la respuesta, como yo estaba muy distraída, no sabía ni siquiera de lo que hablaba, y no supe contestarle, entonces él bajo diez puntos a mi casa y me castigo toda una semana que consistía en ir después de todas mis clases a ayudarlo acomodar sus pociones.

—Genial —susurre. Lo único que me faltaba era que me castigaran, pensé.

Cuando acabo la clase de pociones, salí lo más rápido que pude pero Ginny me alcanzo.

—¿Por qué llegaste tardea a clases, Nikki? —me preguntó.

—Estaba en la biblioteca —mentí, ni modo que le dijera que estaba con el arrogante de Malfoy.

—¿Qué te pasa? —me volvió a preguntar como de costumbre.

—Nada, Ginny, sabes que, me tengo que ir —le dije y no le di ni tiempo a que me contesté porque salí prácticamente corriendo.

**POV Draco**

Estaba muy enojado, tanto que ni siquiera me dio la gana de entrar a clases, y me fui a mi habitación. Puse un hechizo silenciador para que ninguno de los estúpidos que andaban por ahí escucharán que tiraba mis cosas.

Maldita Potter —grité, tirando algunos libros de mi escritorio.

Como se atrevía a dejarme así, a dejarme con ganas de estar con ella, pero también me di cuenta al instante de que estaba muy nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo quien la metió al salón vacío. Y cuando le insinué que me estaba ocultando algo, se puso más nerviosa. Bueno pero eso ya lo averiguaría después.

Que me pasa con ella, ninguna chica ha tenido el poder que tiene ella sobre mí. He estado con muchas mujeres desde que cumplí los 13 años, pero ninguna como Nicole Potter —sonreí como un tonto cuando me acorde de ella— la necesito, necesito volver a tenerla en mi cama, bajo mis sabanas y bajo mi cuerpo y que vuelva a amanecer en mis brazos pero esta vez ella tiene que estar consciente, lucida, y aunque ella diga que me odia, yo sé que volverá estar conmigo, ya faltaba poco para hacerla mía esta mañana pero no sé qué le paso que ya no quiso seguir.

Pero yo sé que ella volverá hacer mía a como dé lugar, no me importa que sea una Potter, yo odio a su hermano y a sus amigos y a ella también la odiaba al comienzo pero después de esa noche todo cambio, esa noche Nikki, tú fuiste otra completamente distinta a la niña que aparentabas ser y con la que discutía cada vez que nos encontrábamos.

—Todavía no sé cómo haré para tenerte otra vez Nicole Potter, pero tú volverás a estar en mis brazos —dije un poco más calmado.

De pronto una lechuza de la Malfoy Manor llego y se metió por la ventana de mi cuarto y estiro la pata para que cogiera la carta, así lo hice y la lechuza fue al instante.

_Draco_

_Tienes que venir urgente a la mansión, el Señor Tenebroso te quiere encomendar una misión y te tiene que dar algunas recomendaciones. Te espero mañana a primera hora, ya le avise a Dumbledore, y él ya te dio el permiso._

_Lucius Malfoy_

**POV Nicole**

Después de las clases me fui a dar una vuelta al lago donde está el Calamar Gigante, luego de caminar y pensar en mi embarazo, ya había decidido que le iba a decir la verdad a mi hermano, mañana porque hoy día estaba muy cansada y tenía mucho sueño.

Cuando llegue a la sala común me encontré con mi hermano, Ginny, Ron y Hermione platicando muy animadamente, yo me senté junto a Harry y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, él me pregunto dónde había estado y yo les conté que estaba en el lago, estuvimos platicando un rato más hasta la noche, entonces bajamos a cenar. Después de cenar otra vez fuimos a la sala común, pero a mí me entro unas nauseas terribles y me fui corriendo al baño a vomitar todo lo que había comido. Cuando salí del baño todos me miraban preocupados.

—Estás pálida, ¿Qué te paso? —me preguntó Harry.

—Nada —le mentí.

—No me mientas, sé que estabas vomitando, te escuche —me contradijo.

—¿Por qué no nos dices que te pasa, Nikki? —dijo Ron.

Pero yo no llegue a contestar porque me mareé y si no fuera por Harry que me agarro de la cintura hubiera caído al suelo, todos me miraban preocupados, de pronto todo se me puso negro y a lo lejos escuchaba que me llamaban.

Desperté en la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey, ella se acercó a mí.

—Qué bueno ya despertaste —dijo.

—¿Qué me paso? —dije todavía un poco mareada.

—Te desmayaste y tu hermano y tus amigos te trajeron aquí —contestó.

—Me duele la cabeza —me quejé.

—Es normal, por tú estado —me dijo—, me imagino que tú ya debes de saber lo que te pasa ¿verdad? —me cuestionó.

—Sí —fue lo único que pude decir.

—Cuando tú hermano entre, querrá saber porque te desmayaste y yo le voy a tener que decir la verdad —me dijo.

—No, por favor, déjeme decírselo yo misma —le suplique. Me miró seria pero por fin acepto.

Sentí que tocaron la puerta y Madame Pomfrey fue abrir. Eran Harry, Ron y Hermione.

—¿Qué tiene mi hermana Madame Pomfrey? —preguntó muy preocupado Harry.

—Ella te lo dirá —le contestó, Harry la miró confuso—, ya se puede llevar a su hermana a su habitación Potter —le dijo Madame Pomfrey.

Y así lo hizo, me dejo en la habitación, y cuando me iba a preguntar qué era lo que tenía, yo me adelante y le dije que me dejara dormir un poco y que después hablaríamos. Él asintió y salió de la habitación.

Tenía mucho miedo a la reacción de Harry, se iba a sentir muy decepcionado de mí —yo lloraba sin control, no podía calmarme— así estuve toda la mañana, hasta que me quede dormida. Cuando desperté ya estaba Ginny durmiendo, la hora y era la 2:30 a.m. ya estaba decidida le iba a decir Harry que estoy embarazada pero no le iba a decir quién era el padre, no aun; pero Malfoy también tenía derecho a saber que iba hacer padre, con él hablaría cuando tuviera el valor suficiente de acercármele —¡Ja! Valiente leona soy (notase el sarcasmo), luego me volví a quedar dormida.

Sentía que alguien me movía para que me levantara, era Ginny, ella ya tenía puesto el uniforme, me pregunto qué sino me iba a levantar, yo le dije que sí y que se adelantara que la veía en clase. Pero yo solo me levante, me duche y me puse otro pijama porque no tenía ganas de ir a clase hoy, es que estaba demasiado nerviosa y sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar —las hormonas de embarazada me estaban volviendo muy sensible, por todo lloraba –otra vez me pase toda la mañana llorando. De pronto siento que alguien entra a la habitación y yo hundo más la cabeza en la almohada mojando las fundas con mis lágrimas.

—Nikki, Ginny y Hermione están muy preocupadas por ti porque dicen que no has bajado en toda la maña… —era mi hermano, se sentó a mi lado, yo levanto la cabeza lentamente y Harry se me queda mirando preocupado—, ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Por qué lloras bonita?

—Oh, Harry —lo miré a los ojos—, sabes… sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad? Que nos tenemos el uno al otro —desde hace 1 años que nos enteramos que éramos hermanos, siempre me protegía, y yo lo adoraba.

—Claro que lo sé, yo también te quiero mucho eres mi hermanita —me quedo mirando—, pero no me digas que solo por eso estabas llorando.

—No, Harry, no estoy llorando por eso, es que yo… —y no pude seguir hablando—, yo… —respire profundo y se lo dije de una buena vez—, yo… estoy embarazada.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo y frunció el ceño y abrió la boca queriendo decirme algo pero las palabras no le salían, intentaba digerir la noticia de que la ejemplar y dulce de su hermanita esté embarazada y empezó como tratando de recordar si yo le había presentado a algún novio o hubiera estado saliendo con alguien y luego sus ojos se clavaron en mi vientre ¡Merlín! Que decepcionado se debe de sentir de mí. Luego volvió a hablar enojado—, ¿De quién es…?

Yo no lo miraba a los ojos estaba muy avergonzada como para hacer eso.

—No te lo puedo decir todavía, Harry —le dije aun llorando.

Se sentó en un costado de mi cama y me tomo por lo hombros —¿Por qué no me puedes decir quién es el padre del bebé que estas esperando? —estaba muy serio—, me lo tienes que decir para ir a matarlo ahora mismo —me dijo, estaba muy enojado yo nunca lo había visto así.

—No ganaras nada matándolo —susurré—, además él todavía no sabe nada.

—Eso quiere decir que el padre del bebé es de Hogwarts ¿verdad? —yo asentí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? —me preguntó.

—Dos meses y medio —le respondí, él empezó a hacer cuentas.

—Todavía estábamos de vacaciones —concluyó y yo solo asentí.

—Dime quien es, juro que no lo mataré si acepta hacerse responsable.

—Ya te dije que todavía no te lo puedo decir, por favor entiéndeme —le suplique.

—Está bien —me dijo y suavizo su ceño, parecía que se había calmado un poco—. Todavía no entiendo porque no me lo puedes decir, pero tratare de comprenderte —me dijo—, sé que estas nerviosa porque ahora le tendrás que decir sobre tu embarazo al padre del bebé, pero relájate no estés nerviosa eso no es bueno para mi futuro sobrino —me dijo tocando mi vientre aun plano y yo sonreí, porque ya lo empezaba a querer como su sobrino—, además porque tantos nervios ni que el padre fuera Draco Malfoy —bromeó, pero yo empalidecí cuando menciono su nombre— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has puesto muy pálida? ¿Y tus manos están heladas? —me dijo muy preocupado.

—No es nada, solo me mareé un poco —le mentí, si tú supieras hermano que acabas de acertar diciendo el nombre del padre de mi hijo, pensé.

**Continuará...**


	6. Capítulo 5: El Plan de Voldemort y Draco

**Capítulo 5: El Plan de Voldemort y Draco se entera del embarazo de Nikki**

**POV Draco**

**Malfoy Manor**

Ya estaba en casa. Me encontraba en mi habitación esperando a que me avisaran para bajar a la estúpida reunión de mortífagos a la cual ahora yo también pertenecía hace mucho. Yo solo acepte ser un mortífago por dos razones, uno por mi familia porque si no aceptaba mataban a mis padres y obviamente también a mí y la segunda razón por la que acepte fue para que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso de que su único heredero seguía sus pasos.

A qué hora se le ocurrida a Voldemort empezar con la dichosa reunión, me dicen que venga a primera hora de la mañana para nada, estoy muy aburrido —suspiré con cansancio— que estará haciendo Nicole Potter en este momento —sonreí con tan solo recordar su nombre, ¡Demonios! Deja de pensar en ella Draco— maldición no puedo estar pensando todo el tiempo en esa Potter, si tan solo la hiciera mía otra vez, la sacaría de mi cabeza. Tengo que lograr volver hacer mía a Potter sino esto se me va a convertir en una obsesión.

¡PAF! —sentí un sonido seco, haciendo que interrumpa mis pensamientos— y cuando volteé para mirar me di cuenta que un elfo estaba dentro de mi habitación.

—Amo Draco, su padre dice que baje porque la reunión ya va a comenzar —me dijo el mensaje de mi padre y al instante desapareció.

Genial, ahora tengo que bajar para escuchar sus estúpidos panes para destruir al cara rajada de Potter, total poco me importa lo que le pase a ese estúpido de Potter, o al pobretón de Weasley o a la sangre sucia de Granger. Baje vi que todos estaban reunidos.

—Mi señor —dije en forma de saludo a Voldemort, él solo asintió.

—Draco, adelante siéntate, solo faltabas tú para comenzar con la reunión —dijo Voldemort, yo tome asiento al lado de mi padre como siempre.

—Bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos, les hare saber mi plan y ustedes lo llevaran a cabo a la perfección, ya saben no quiero errores —dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa siniestra—, y en este plan especialmente entras tú Draco, ya que eres estudiante de ese inmundo colegio te será más fácil —dijo y me miró serio.

Yo solo asentí.

—Quiero que nos hagas entrar al colegio a todos y que después de que nos hagas entrar mates a Dumbledore —continuó hablando y yo no podía creer lo que me decía—, ¿Me estás escuchando Draco? —me dijo y mi padre me dedico una mirada de advertencia.

—Sí, mi señor, haré lo que usted diga —dije no muy convencido. Él sonrió.

Que mate a Dumbledore dijo, estaba nervioso yo nunca he matado a nadie y no sé si podré hacerlo, pero si no lo hago me matara, ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! —grité en mi fuero interno.

—Por supuesto que lo harás, eres un Malfoy, y me imagino que eres igual que tu padre que odia todo lo que es impuro ¿verdad? —me cuestionó.

—Claro que sí, mi señor —le dije con voz fría.

—Nunca lo dude, mi señor, mi hijo odia todo lo que es impuro —confirmó mi padre.

—Bien, no estarás solo en esto, los demás estarán vigilando de que nadie te impida que mates al viejo estúpido de Dumbledore —me dijo.

—Espero con ansias que llegue el día de acabar con todos esos impuros —dijo la loca de mi tía Bellatrix.

—El día llegara muy pronto mi querida Bellatrix —le contesto Voldemort y mi tía sonrió como una verdadera demente—. Espero que me mantengan informado de todos los movimientos de Potter y sus amigos, a se me olvidaba que Potter tiene una hermana menor —yo empalidecí cuando la menciono—, el maldito de Dumbledore, me oculto la existencia de la menor de los Potter durante años, tanto que ni siquiera su propio hermano sabía de su existencia, y Potter pensando que era hijo único, nunca la mencionaría y así poder protegerla de mí, pero que idiota es Dumbledore creyó que nunca me iba a enterar de que esa mocosa existía, pues está muy equivocado.

—Quiere que la matemos, mi señor —dijo mi tía Bellatrix.

—No, nadie la toque, para ella tengo otros planes —dijo sonriendo—. La reunión termino señores, ya pueden irse —todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron a sus tareas incluyendo a mis padres, yo también me iba a ir cuando escucho la voz de Voldemort llamándome.

—Espera Draco, tú y yo tenemos cosas importantes de que hablar —me dijo, yo asentí—, sígueme al despacho —me daba rabia que el dispusiera de mi casa como si fuera la suya, pero mi padre creía que era un honor prestar nuestra casa como hospedaje para "nuestro señor".

Lo seguí al despacho y tomamos asiento.

—Bueno, Draco, quiero que me cuentes todo sobre Nicole Potter —me dijo, no sabía que responderle exactamente, que quería que le dijera "así mi señor, me encontré con ella en Francia en una fiesta, en donde hicimos el amor toda la noche y desde ahora no me la puedo sacar de mi cabeza, y eso no es todo ella tiene la habilidad de irritarme pero a la vez también de excitarme, cada vez que estoy cerca de ella".

—Esa chica Potter es igual de estúpida que su hermano, es irritante y se cree la mejor —eso fue lo único que pude decirle.

—No me sorprende nada lo que me dices, debe ser como igual que el estúpido de su padre y la sangre sucia de su madre, la combinación perfecta de esas escorias —dijo con cara de asco.

—Quiero que la tengas vigilada Draco, porque tal vez la podríamos secuestrar y así el valiente de su hermano se ha va a ofrecer para cambiar lugar con su querida hermanita —sonrió, y yo asentí como dándole por su lado.

Tengo que tener un plan para protegerla y que no caiga en las manos de Voldemort —un momento a mí que mi importa lo que pueda pasarle, no es mi problema—. Pero demonios si mei importa, muy a mi pesar pero mi importa y sea como sea la tengo que proteger.

**POV Nikki**

En estos últimos días me sentía vigilada, como si alguien siempre estuviera detrás de mí pero cada vez que volteaba a ver si me seguían, no me encontraba con nadie, creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica. Bueno dejando mi paranoia de lado, yo ya me sentía un poco más tranquila porque Harry ya sabía sobre mi embarazo y también porque el castigo con Snape termino aunque en realidad no fui toda la semana de castigo como él mismo dijo, no, solo fui tres días y después así sin más me dijo que ya no tenía que regresar al siguiente día porque ya había terminado mi castigo, yo abrí la boca para corregirlo de su error y decirle que era una semana de castigo y no tres días pero no me dejo, me dijo: "Fuera, Potter, ya me canse de ver tu cara por estos tres días, para mí ya es suficiente castigo" y casi me empujo para que saliera del aula. Por mí mejor pero que lo habrá hecho cambiar de opinión, será que me vio demasiado cansada me imagino, es que últimamente tengo más sueño de lo normal hasta tengo que hacer una pequeña siesta por las tardes cosa que antes no hacía y no solo es eso también tengo mucha hambre no tanto como Ron pero si como más de lo que solía comer, y también me da muchos antojos en la madrugada, y sigo teniendo nauseas pero ya no muy seguido.

Las chicas me preguntan el porqué de mis cambias alimenticios y también me preguntan qué porque me da tanto sueño. Yo no sé qué contestarles, ahora estamos en la habitación que comparto con Ginny, están Hermione, Luna, Ginny y creo que ya van a empezar con su interrogatorio otra vez, bueno en realidad las que empiezan a interrogarme son Ginny y Hermione, Luna solo se dedica a escuchar y por ratos a sonreír.

—Nikki —me dijo Hermione—, ya enserio dinos que te pasa —me dijo y creo que ya no les puedo ocultar la verdad a mis amigas, total tarde o temprano se me va a notar el embarazo, así que me dispuse a contarles pero antes puse un hechizo silenciador para que nadie más escuchara, ellas me miraron raro.

—Está bien chicas les contaré todo —me miraron expectantes—. Estoy embarazada —les solté de golpe.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron a la vez Hermione y Ginny, yo me tape los oídos sino me rompían los tímpanos.

—Lo que oyeron —les dije.

—¿Pero cómo que estás embarazada? —me preguntó incrédula Hermione.

—En serio quieres que te diga cómo —le dijo con burla.

—Ya sé cómo se hacen los bebés, no soy tonta pero es que nos sorprendiste —dijo y de pronto miramos a Luna que solo sonreía—. Acaso tú ya lo sabías Luna —le cuestiono Hermione.

—Sí —dijo.

—Pero yo nunca te dije nada de mi embarazo, Luna —le dije muy sorprendida—, el único que lo sabe es Harry pero hice que me prometiera que no le dijera a nadie, acaso mi hermano te lo dijo —le pregunté.

—Nadie me lo dijo, lo sabía porque veía en tus ojos ese brillo especial que tienen todas las embarazadas —me contestó.

—Vaya —dije—, sí que eres observadora —ella sonrió.

—¿Y quién es el padre? —ahora la que preguntó fue Ginny.

No dije nada por unos minutos y todas esperaban oír la respuesta, pero no sabía si decirles la verdad en esto ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? —me decía a mí misma. No podía más tenía que decírselo a alguien el nombre del padre de mi hijo.

—Prométanme por su vida que no se lo dirán a nadie ni siquiera a Harry, por favor —les dije.

—Lo prometemos —dijeron las tres a la vez.

—El padre de mi hijo es… —suspiré—, Draco Malfoy —les dije y ellas abrieron los ojos como plato.

—Creo que no escuche bien —dijo Ginny.

—Escuchaste perfectamente, Ginny —le confirme.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron las tres—, es una broma —dijeron a la vez.

—No lo es —contesté.

—¡Es un mortífago! —me dijo Ginny.

—Acaso crees que no lo sé —le dije—, pero no sabía lo que hacía cuando estuve con él, estaba borracha —les dije al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ese bastardo se aprovechó de ti —dijo Hermione muy molesta—, acaso te violo —apretó los puños.

—Se voy a contar ahora mismo a Harry, él tiene que saber que Malfoy abuso de ti —dijo Ginny parándose de su cama de un salto.

—No, espera Ginny las cosas no son como ustedes se imaginas, lo que realmente paso fue que… cuando estaba en la casa de Fernanda en Francia… bueno la noche de la fiesta… Pansy y su familia también fueron invitados y ella invito a Zabini, Nott y a Malfoy, como siempre tuvimos una pequeña discusión, luego de eso yo bebí de más, me acuerdo que salí al jardín a tomar un poco de aire, después Malfoy apareció detrás de mí y otra vez discutimos… me acuerdo que tropecé y me caí encima de él, me levante lo más rápido que pude de encima de Malfoy, seguí caminando y como estaba muy mareada casi caigo otra vez y él se ofreció en ayudarme a subir a mi habitación y yo acepte porque sabía que no podía subir sin su ayuda…, de pronto ya nos encontrábamos en la habitación… yo cerré la puerta poniéndole el seguro… Malfoy estaba muy sorprendido de que hiciera eso… luego lo abrace y él como pudo se zafó de mis brazos… y lo último que me acuerdo es que me quite el vestido delante de él, lo volví a abrazar y le dije que me besara, y otra vez Malfoy se alejó de mí… yo hasta le dije que quería perder la virginidad con él, él me dijo que no sabía lo que decía y que después me iba a arrepentir de lo que podría pasar entre nosotros y a mí no importo lo que me dijo… y cuando ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta… yo le pedí que por favor se quedara conmigo esa noche… al parecer él ya no se pudo aguatar de que lo provocara y se acercó a mí, puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, nos empezamos a besar… luego me cargo y me puso sobre la cama, seguíamos besándonos…. e hicimos el amor… cuando desperté al otro día no lo podía creer, o sea ver a Malfoy junto a mí y los dos desnudos... —ya no pude hablar más, y no pude decirles que cuando Harry me llamo, Malfoy todavía estaba conmigo en la habitación, las chicas estaban con los ojos muy abiertos y sus bocas formaban una "O".

—Estas tratando de decirnos que si tú sedujiste a Malfoy para que se acostara contigo —dijo Hermione muy sorprendida.

—Sí —dije muy avergonzada.

—No lo puedo creer, como hiciste eso —dijo Ginny.

—Ya chicas Nikki, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, no sabía lo que hacía —dijo Luna defendiéndome, la miré con agradecimiento.

—¿Y le vas a decir a Malfoy que va tener un hijo contigo? —me preguntó Luna.

—Sí, pero todavía no sé cuándo, tengo miedo de su reacción —les dije.

—Tienes que hacerlo antes de que se te empiece a notar tu vientre abultado —me dijo Ginny.

—Sí, lo sé —le dije.

—¿Y cuantos meses tienes? —me preguntó Hermione.

—Dos meses y tres semanas —le contesté.

—Dentro de muy poco tiempo se te va a notar el embarazo, yo te recomiendo que hables con Malfoy en estos días, no puedes ocultárselo más tiempo —me dijo seriamente Hermione—, y también le tienes que decir a Harry que Malfoy es el padre del bebé —dijo, eso me dejo de piedra unos segundos.

—Sí, pero todavía no creo que sea el momento, recién se ha enterado que su hermanita está embarazada y luego enterarse que es de Malfoy, su peor enemigo a parte de Voldemort, claro —dije—, prométanme que no le dirán nada a Harry —les pedí.

—Lo prometemos —dijeron las tres a la vez.

Los siguientes días pasaron tranquilos, pero siempre me sentía vigilada, creo que me estaba volviendo loca. También estaba muy sensible porque cuando veía a mi hermano con Ginny platicar o cuando ambos se sonreían o cuando sus miradas se encontraban, yo sentía tanta alegría por ellos que me daban muchas ganas de llorar, pero también a veces me enojaba al instante cuando algo no me parecía bien, definitivamente estas hormonas de embarazada me iban a desquiciar.

Un día que salía de la clase de Historia de la Magia, caminaba distraída por los pasillos, de pronto no sé de donde salió Malfoy, me jalo a uno de los salón vacío otra vez, cerró la puerta con magia para que nadie pudiera entrar.

—Por fin puedo estar otra vez a solas contigo, Potter —me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sí, yo también quería estar a solas contigo, y así poder hablar sobre un tema muy importante —le dije seria.

—¿Hablar, has dicho? —me preguntó levantando una ceja—, yo preferiría hacer otra cosa contigo —se me acercó y me beso, por más que lo empuje no pude separarlo de mí. Y no sé qué me pasaba porque de pronto le correspondí al beso con la misma pasión con la que él me besaba, sus labios eran como una droga para mí y no quería que me dejara de besar, pero yo tenía que decirle que estaba embarazada así que lo volví a empujar y esta vez logre que me dejara de besar.

—No me vuelvas a besar ¿entiendes? —le dije enojada.

—Hace un momento no te parecías enojada por besarte, es más parecía que lo disfrutabas igual que yo —me dijo seductoramente.

—Cállate —le grité—, tengo que decirte algo muy importante —le volví a decir.

—No me digas que vienes a proponerme que seamos amantes —me dijo sonriendo.

—No seas estúpido Malfoy, o es que el tinte de tu cabello ya te está quemando las neuronas y no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea en sexo —le dije y él dejo de sonreír.

—A mí no me hables así, estúpida mestiza —dijo escupiendo las palabras y tomándome muy fuerte de los brazos, su mirada se puso fría y estaba como oscurecida, tenía miedo, pero no lo iba a demostrar.

—Suéltame me haces daño —le dije, si me seguía apretando tanto los brazos iba a quedar con moretones, me soltó.

—¿Qué se supones ibas a decirme, que es tan importante, según tú? —me dijo todavía enojado.

—Te iba a decir que yo… —me quede callada no sabía cómo continuar, tenía mucho miedo a su reacción.

—¿Tú, qué Potter? —me urgió.

—Yo… estoy… embarazada de ti —tartamudeé al decírselo.

—¿Qué tú, qué? —dijo incrédulo.

—Que estoy embarazada, que vamos a tener un hijo —le volví a repetir y yo sentía que las lágrimas se iban a salir de mis ojos.

—¿Qué? No puede ser posible, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, no precisamente ahora —dijo más para sí mismo que para mí.

**Continuará…**


	7. Capítulo 6: ¡ESE NIÑO NO PUEDE NACER! Ti

**Capítulo 6: ¡ESE NIÑO NO PUEDE NACER! Tienes que Abortar**

**POV Draco**

—Yo… estoy… embarazada de ti —tartamudeo al decirlo, y no le pude entender bien lo que dijo.

—¿Qué tú, qué? —le pregunté incrédulo.

—Que estoy embarazada, que vamos a tener un hijo —me volvió a repetir y parecía que quería llorar cuando lo dijo. ¡Maldición!, pensé.

—¿Qué? No puede ser posible, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, no precisamente ahora —dije más para mí mismo que para que me escuchara ella.

—No puedes estar embarazada —le dije nervioso, pero luego recordé que cuando estuve con ella, no había usado ningún tipo de protección y también me acorde del orgasmo que tuve estando dentro de ella.

—Por supuesto que estoy embarazada, me hice un test de embarazo muggle y salió positivo y también me tome una poción para comprobar que el resultado del test era verdadero y salió el mismo resultado, positivo —me dijo llorando.

Yo solo la miraba con ceño fruncido, me sentía nervioso y enojado, enojado con ella y más conmigo mismo por haber caído en sus provocaciones esa noche, ¡Maldita sea!, porque ahora que es cuando la guerra muy pronto va a estallar.

—Todo esto es tu culpa —le grité muy enojado a la vez que la agarraba muy fuerte de los brazos.

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Cómo que mi culpa? Por si no lo sabes, para engendrar un bebé se necesitan dos no solo uno, así que también es culpa tuya, y es más culpa tuya porque no te cuidaste al momento de tener relaciones sexuales, eres un irresponsable y SUELTAME, MALFOY —me gritó mientras a la vez lloraba de cólera.

La solté y me aleje unos pasos de ella.

—¿Así que es más culpa mía y que soy un irresponsable? ¡JA! —sonreí con ironía—. Pero si fuiste tú la que me estuvo provocando, si hasta te quitaste el vestido delante de mí y yo me aleje y tú seguiste seduciéndome y yo ya no pude más, si no soy de piedra ¿sabes? —le dije todavía enojado, y Potter giró la cabeza para que no la viera pero me di cuenta que cada vez lloraba más. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, la veía tan frágil que me daba ganas de abrazarla y de decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero también tenía ganas de que desaparezca de mi vista y no verla nunca más, esto lo complicaba todo, y si Voldemort se enteraba de que embarace a la hermana de cara rajada, de seguro me mata de la manera más dolorosa y no solo a mí sino también a mis padres.

¿Qué hago? —era lo único que me preguntaba una y otra vez. Nicole tiene que abortar, si ella tiene que hacerlo quiera o no, pero ¡Demonios! También era hijo mío, es un Malfoy lo que lleva en el vientre, y clave mi mirada en su vientre todavía plano.

Potter seguía callada, se secó las lágrimas y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta —¡Espera! —le grité, ella volteó y me miró.

—¿Qué quieres? —me dijo con la voz entrecortada.

—Ese mocoso no puede nacer —dije amenazadoramente.

—¡¿Qué?! —fue lo único que dijo.

—Lo que oíste, que ese niño no puede nacer, ¡Tienes que abortar! —le grité, y ella empezó a llorar de nuevo.

—¡NUNCA! —gritó—, no quiero, no lo haré ¿entiendes? —me dijo aun llorando.

—Me importa muy poco si quieres o no, lo vas a hacer porque yo lo digo y punto final de la discusión —la amenacé.

—Y porque tú lo dices piensas que te obedeceré, ¡Jamás! Me oíste bien ¡Jamás!, Este bebé —y se llevó las manos a su vientre— Es mi hijo, es carne de mi carne y sangre de mi sangre y permitiré que me lo arranquen de mi cuerpo y lo protegeré con uñas y dientes si es necesario —ahora sí que parecía una verdadera leona defendiendo a su crio—, además también es tu hijo, Malfoy, como puedes desear su muerte, yo pensé que… —la interrumpí.

—Pensaste ¿Qué? Que cuando me enterara de que iba a tener un hijo contigo, te iba a pedir matrimonio, que nos íbamos a casar, que iba a comprar una casa para nosotros, que íbamos a criar al mocoso y íbamos a vivir muy felices hasta hacernos viejitos, y lo mejor de todo pensaste que mis padres iban a aceptar como nieto al hijo de una mestiza como tú —me reí de ella.

—Yo jamás pensé eso Malfoy, yo solo creí que tenías derecho de saber que ibas hacer padre y que te ibas a hacer cargo de él, pero veo que me equivoque —me dijo.

—¿Acaso estabas soñando, Potter? —le pregunté inocentemente—. Y por supuesto que te equivocaste, yo nunca me haré cargo de ese mocoso que además va a dejar de existir dentro de unos días —me miró enojada—, ¿Qué crees que dirá Potter cuando se entere que su querida hermanita va a tener un hijo mío? —le pregunté con burla, de seguro que chantajeándola con su hermano la iba a convencer de que aborte.

—Harry, ya lo sabe —me dijo, la miré muy sorprendido ¿Qué había dicho? Que cara rajada ya lo sabía, pero si era así entonces porque no ha venido a quererme despellejar vivo—, Harry, sabe que estoy embarazada, pero no le he dicho que tú eres el padre —me aclaró.

—¿Y porque no le has dicho quién es el padre? Acaso quieres protegerme del cara rajada —me burlé.

—No vuelvas a llamar así a mi hermano —me amenazo—, y no le dije que tú eras el padre de mi bebé, para no ocasionar más problemas entre ustedes dos, él pobre de Harry ya tiene suficiente con la responsabilidad de derrotar a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos —me dijo.

—Sí, claro, como si eso fuera posible —le dije, pero ojala que el estúpido de Potter acabe con Voldemort y así se acabe toda esta mierda de la guerra, pensé pero obviamente no se lo iba a decir a Potter femenino—. Pero no estoy hablando de Voldemort sino de que tienes que abortar, además si no abortas porque yo te lo diga entonces lo harás cuando el estúpido de tu hermanito sepa que yo soy el padre de tu hijo, porque no creo que Potter soporte que el hijo que llevas en el vientre sea un Malfoy ¿o sí? No lo creo —le dije fríamente.

—Harry, no es como tú, a él no le importara quien sea el padre de mi hijo, porque este bebé también lleva su sangre y nada más por eso lo querrá —dijo.

—Y soportaras todos los chismes que inventen sobre ti cuando se te note el embarazo, o cuando empiecen a murmurar de que eres una cualquiera que ni siquiera sabe quién es el padre de tu mocoso —le dije.

—Eso es lo único que te importa ¿verdad? Las habladurías, pero sabes que a mí no me importa que hablen de mí y no te preocupes no diré que tú eres el padre de mi bebé, será solo mío, pero no creo que tengas que escuchar las habladurías de los demás, porque no creo que me vuelvas a ver, solo ayudare a mi hermano a derrotar a Voldemor y después desapareceré para siempre de tu vida, será como si nunca hubiera existido para ti —que había dicho, que iba ayudar a cara rajada a derrotar a Voldemor, ¿acaso estaba loca?

—¿Acaso estás loca? Vas ayudar a Potter a derrotar a Voldemort y estando embarazada —le dije un poco incrédulo.

—Yo también soy una Potter y por supuesto que ayudaré a mi hermano a acabar con ese maldito, y que no te importe lo que me pase si estoy o no embarazada es solo asunto mío, desde ahora tú ya no existes para mí, así como yo no existiré para ti, ni yo ni mi hijo ¿entiendes? —acaso es estúpida como se atreve a decir eso y poner su vida en peligro por una estupidez, yo no lo iba a permitir.

—Por supuesto que tú no existes para mí, y espero que sea cierto eso de que desaparecerás —le dije con asco fingido.

No dijo nada más y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta —Ah, me olvidaba que te tenía que dar algo importante —me dijo, yo la miré confundido cuando se empezó a acercar a mí y lo único que sentí fue un fuerte dolor en ambas mejillas me había dado dos bofetadas—, esto era lo que me faltaba darte —dijo y sonrió—. Y ahora sí hasta nunca imbécil —me dijo saliendo del aula.

Me lo merecía por comportarme como un patán con ella, me merecía eso y más, pero que no se crea que se alejara de mí así como así y si eso piensa estaba muy equivocada. Ya vería la forma de saber de ella cuando se fuera del colegio. Pero ahora lo más importante es que tengo que cumplir con la misión que me ha dado el idiota de Voldemort, pero no quiero matar a Dumbledore a pesar de que es un viejo insoportable y que siempre para a favor de Potter no lo quiero matar, tal vez si le cuento lo del plan de Voldemort a Dumbledore, tal vez y solo tal vez y salga bien librado de todo esto y no solo yo también mi madre de mi padre no sabría si querría traicionar a su señor, ya veré que hago.

¡Maldición!, Potter sí que pega fuerte, me duele más que cuando la sangre sucia de Granger me dio un puñetazo.

**POV Nicole**

Estaba en el bosque prohibido llorando de rabia a más no poder. Maldito, maldito seas Malfoy, cómo pudiste pedirme que aborte es tu hijo ¡Maldita sea! Eres una basura Draco Malfoy, algún día te vas arrepentir de lo me has dicho y cuando eso pase ya será demasiado tarde y cuando te quieras acercar a tu hijo y lo permitiré.

—¡TE ODIO, MALFOY! —grité sabiendo que nadie me escuchaba.

**Continuará…**


	8. Capítulo 7: El Espía

**Capítulo 7: ****El Espía**

**POV Harry**

Donde estará Nikki hace rato que no la veo y tampoco nadie la visto, y estoy muy preocupado por ella, y Ginny tampoco sabe dónde está solo me dijo que había salido rápido de la clase Historia de la Magia, ¿Dónde estás hermanita? O será que estás dándole la noticia a tu novio de que va hacer padre, y espero que ese noviecito que tienes se haga responsable porque si no juro por lo más sagrado que tengo y esa ere tú y mis amigos que lo mato.

Me dirigí a la sala común para ver si ya estaba allí, pero no estaba.

—¡Demonios! —susurré.

En eso siento pasos me giró para ver quién era y ¡Gracias a Merlín! que era Nikki corrí a abrazarla, y después de un rato abrazados nos separamos y nos dirigimos al sillón que estaba cerca a la chimenea.

—¿Dónde estaba, Nikki? Estaba muy preocupado por ti —le dije.

—Estaba en el bosque prohibido pensando —me dijo, pero parecía que también había estado llorando porque tenía los ojos rojos.

—Y al parecer también estabas llorando —le dije mirándola a los ojos—, ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Es por el padre del bebé? ¿Acaso ya le dijiste que iba hacer padre y no se quiso hacer responsable? —le pregunté un poco enojado.

—No es por eso —me respondió pero parecía que me ocultaba algo porque estaba nerviosa.

—Ah, no, y entonces que es, me vas a decir que llorabas por nada.

—Es por el embarazo mis hormonas están revueltas y ando muy sensible —me dijo volviendo a llorar—, y lloraba porque me acorde de mis padres adoptivos, es que los extraño mucho, es solo eso, Harry —me dijo y me abrazo.

—¿Seguro que solo es por eso? —le pregunté.

—Segura —me contestó, y desasimos el abrazo.

—Bueno, si quieres podemos pedirle un permiso especial a Dumbledore, para que los puedas visitar este fin de semana —le propuse.

Ella me miró y sonrió —Me gusta la idea, ojala y Dumbledore me pueda dar ese permiso.

—Ya verás que si te da permiso —le dije.

Le iba a preguntar por el padre del bebé, pero la vi muy sensible que decidí que mejor de eso hablábamos en otro momento, luego Nikki se acostó en el sillón con su cabeza sobre mis piernas, yo le empecé a acariciar su cabello tan pelirrojo como también lo tenía mamá, lo sé por una foto que vi que tenía la tía Petunia.

—¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Ginny que estás enamorado de ella? —me preguntó de repente y yo me sorprendí tanto que no sabía que contestar.

—¿Yo? ¿Enamorado… de Ginny? De la hermana… de mi mejor… amigo —le dije un poco nervioso, espero que Nikki no se haya dado cuenta.

—Por supuesto que estás enamorado de Ginny, no te hagas el que no sabe, si se te nota a kilómetros que estas muy interesado en ella, con solo ver como la miras y como le hablas y la tratas —me dijo y sonrió.

—¿Se me nota mucho? ¿Crees que Ginny también lo note? —le pregunté, ah ¡Maldición! Todo lo dije sin pensar.

—Sí, lo sabía, te mueres por ella, pero no te preocupes al parecer Ginny no se ha dado cuenta de nada, pero… —la miré serio—, tranquilo y no me mires así que no le diré nada, será nuestro secreto, nuestro secreto de hermanos, lo juro por el amor que nos tenemos —me juro y yo no puede evitar sonreír, me agache y le bese la frente.

Luego de eso nos quedamos callados, pero era un silencio que no era incomodo, le seguí acariciando el cabello y luego me di cuenta que se había quedado dormida. Me levante con mucho cuidado y la tome en brazos y la lleve a su habitación, la acosté sobre la cama y la arrope. Al parecer Ginny no estaba en la habitación de seguro que estaría con Hermione. Luego baje de nuevo a la sala común.

**POV Draco**

Luego de que Potter saliera del salón, después de un rato yo también salí del salón y me dirigí a mi habitación, entre a mi habitación y le di un portazo a la puerta cerrándola con furia, empecé a tirar todas mis cosas y a romperlas de la cólera que me invadía, ya luego con un "Reparo" todo volvería a estar como antes. Y la cara no me dejaba de doler, de seguro que estaría muy roja.

—¿Qué te pasa, Draco? Escuche ruidos en vine para ver si te podía ayudar en algo —sentí una voz a mis espaldas, esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte, era Blaise.

Me volteé para mirarlo —¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué no me pasa? Querrás decir —le dije malhumorado.

—Vaya, amigo que te paso en la cara, que gatita te hizo eso —se empezó a reír de mí.

—¡Cállate! —le grité, esto me lo hizo una gatita pelirroja y embarazada, pensé—, ¡Maldita, Potter! —grité.

—Así que ese regalito te lo hizo la sexy gatita Potter, ¿Por qué te golpeo? No me digas que no funcionaste, porque si es así yo podría llevarla al mundo del placer ¿Qué dices? Me la prestas una noche —siguió riéndose de mí, pero le di una mirada que no tuvo de otra que callarse.

—¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima, Blaise, porque si no te mato! —lo tome de la camisa y le grité.

—¡Ey! Tranquilo Draco, y suéltame, está bien no me le voy a acercar, no entiendo porque te pones así. Tú nunca te habías preocupado tanto una chica —me dijo y luego lo solté.

Me senté en mi cama.

—Ella está esperando un hijo mío —susurré.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo—. Estas seguro que ese hijo que espera sea tuyo, Draco, además yo nunca me entere que tú y la rojita Potter tenían algo.

—Solo fue una noche, pero si estoy seguro que ese hijo que espera es mío —le contesté.

—¿Solo una noche? Por favor, Draco has tenido sexo con Pansy miles de veces y no solo con Pansy sino también con casi todas las chicas de Hogwarts y ninguna de ellas se ha embarazado, y con Potter solo estuviste una vez y se embarazo, como estas tan seguro que ese bebé sea tuyo y sí ella estaba embarazada cuando se acostó contigo —me dijo y se veía serio.

—¡Que si es mi hijo, Blaise! —dije—. Y lo sé porque ella era virgen cuando estuvo conmigo.

—Un momento —dijo—, Potter quiso seguir teniendo sexo contigo aun después de ver que tienes la marca tenebrosa —me preguntó y estaba sorprendido.

—No se dio cuenta de la marca, porque cuando estuve con ella estaba borracha —dije.

—¿Borracha? Draco te aprovechaste de ella, y por eso cuando se enteró de que está embarazada te golpeo, vaya —dijo sorprendido.

—No me aproveche de ella, Potter misma me provoco, te juro que yo hice todo por controlarme y no caer en su provocación, pero ella llego hasta a quitarse el vestido delante de mí, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No soy de piedra, Blaise —dije.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —preguntó

—Fue cuando, Pansy nos invitó a Francia a una reunión en la mansión de Fernanda Soler, ¿Te acuerdas? —él asintió.

—Entonces la noche de la fiesta que te desapareciste estuviste con Potter —yo asentí.

—No sé qué voy hacer con ella —dije.

—No lo sé, amigo, pero que va a pasar cuando tu padre se entere de que embarazaste a la hermanita de Potter y sobretodo que harás cuando Voldemort se entere, te matara y también matara a la rojita —dijo.

—No ayudas, Blaise —le dije enojado—. Lo único que le dije a Potter es que tenía que abortar y por eso me golpeo y te juro que me duele más que el golpe que dio Granger.

—Y te golpeara más cuando se entere que eres un mortífago —dijo.

—Tú crees que yo quería ser mortífago, Blaise —le pregunté.

Me quedo mirando.

—¿Tú de verdad no querías ser mortífago? —preguntó.

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida, Blaise, ¿Y tú querías ser mortífago? —él negó con la cabeza—. Exacto no es que yo quiera o que tú quieras, es lo que teníamos que hacer, independientemente de nuestros deseos, aunque es difícil acostumbrarse a la idea. Somos de sangre pura y ricos y también seremos unos asesinos… mataremos a los muggles, sangre sucia y mestizos…

—¿Crees en la pureza de la sangre? —me preguntó.

—Honestamente, todo eso de la pureza de la sangre es una gran estupidez, está demostrado científicamente que la transmisión del poder mágico no es así, lo he leído en miles de teorías y teorías, pero nuestros padres y el Señor Oscuro no piensan así… Por eso hacen todo esto, por estos obedecen a Voldemort, ellos si quieren ser mortífagos. Y nosotros solo somos mortífagos para salvar la vida de nuestras madres —dije.

—Y si piensas así porque te gusta molestar a Potter, Granger y la Comadreja Weasley —quiso saber.

—Molesto a Potter porque prefirió ser amigo de la comadreja pobretona, antes que ser amigo mío desde el primer día que llegamos a Hogwarts, a Granger por ser una sabelotodo insufrible y a la comadreja porque el cara rajada lo prefirió a él y porque me cae mal —le contesté enojado al recordar cuando el estúpido de Potter me dejo con la mano estirada en el primer curso—. Y también porque es muy divertido molestarlos y porque los odio sobre todo al cara rajada —dije.

—Sí, claro, lo odias tanto que ahora terminaste siendo parte de su familia, ahora Potter es tu querido cuñadito —se burló.

—Cierra la boca, Zabini —le grité—. Además su hermana…

—¿Su hermana, qué? —preguntó con burla.

—No te importa —le conteste.

Me quede pensando en lo que dijo Blaise, eso de que mataran a Nicole si se entera que está embarazada de mí, ahora ya tenía claro que iba hacer.

—Ahora vuelvo Blaise —le dije y salí de la habitación.

**Cerca de la dirección…**

Me encontraba parado junto a la gárgola y dije la contraseña, "Pie de Limón" que contraseña más estúpida, pensé. La gárgola se hizo a un lado y apareció las escaleras que me llevaba a la dirección, subí las escaleras y antes de tocar la puerta, escuche la voz de Dumbledore que dijo un "pase".

Pase y lo vi sentado detrás de su escritorio —Buenas noches, señor Malfoy, en que lo puedo ayudar —dijo amablemente el director, como siempre.

—Buenas noches, Director —salude educadamente—, tengo que mostrarle algo que le va a interesar —dije y me levante la manga de mi camisa dejando al descubierto la marca tenebrosa, él solo miró la marca sorprendido.

—Vaya, señor Malfoy… usted es un mortífago —dijo todavía sorprendido.

—Así es —dije—. Y me dieron la orden de matarlo —le dije así como si nada.

—¿Va a matarme? —preguntó.

—¡No! —dije seriamente—. Yo solo soy mortífago para que no maten a mi madre, pero ya decidí que esta vida llena de muertes y matanzas a los muggles y sobre la pureza de la sangre no va conmigo, es una gran estupidez. No quiero este tipo de vida para mí —dije.

—Y que quiere de mí, señor Malfoy, como lo puedo ayudar —preguntó serio.

—Quiero que protejan a mi madre a cambio de que yo le pase información de los planes de Voldemort, y también quiero que protejan a Nicole Potter —dije, me miró sorprendido cuando me escucho mencionar a la hermana de Potter.

—Que quiera que protejamos a su madre lo entiendo, pero que quiera proteger a la hermana del señor Potter se me hace extraño —me miró.

—La quiero proteger porque ella será la madre de mi hijo —me sincere con él.

—¿La madre de su hijo? —preguntó más sorprendido aun.

—Sí, la madre de mi hijo —le repetí.

—Eso quiere decir, que será un espía para la Orden del Fénix —dijo.

—¿La qué? —pregunté.

—Es una sociedad secreta que ayuda al Ministro de Magia a contrarrestar los ataques de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos —me explicó.

—Entonces yo también quiero pertenecer a esa Orden —le dije.

—¿Qué? —dijo.

—Que quiero pertenecer a la Orden, seré un espía para vencer a Voldemort y aunque no me guste la idea voy a unirme a cara ra… a Potter —le dije decido.

—Eso será muy peligroso —me dijo, lo quede mirando seriamente—, pero si eso es lo que usted quiere, de acuerdo, Snape también es un espía —me dijo, me sorprendí por lo que me dijo.

—No lo sabía, eso quiere decir que trabajare con él ¿verdad?

—Así es, señor Malfoy, tenga mucho cuidado —me dijo, yo asentí.

—Me tengo que ir —dije—, buenas noches.

Salí de ahí, y no podía creer lo que hice, pero no iba a cambiar de opinión, nadie tiene que darse cuenta. Lo que tengo que hacer ahora es seguir vigilando a Nicole esa será la única orden que si obedeceré de Voldemort, y por supuesto que no haré que aborte, pero le hare creer a ella que todavía quiero que aborte; y tratare muy mal al trío de oro y también a Nicole para que nadie sospeche nada de mí. Haré que Nicole me odie para protegerla, y sí todo esto sale bien y yo salgo con vida, voy a conquistarla así sea lo último que haga, ¡Lo juro!

**Continuará…**


	9. Capítulo 8: Misión Fallida

**Capítulo 8: ****Misión Fallida**

**POV Nikki**

Sentí que alguien me llamaba por mi nombre y poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, todo estaba oscuro, parpadeé un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la oscuridad y pude divisar que era Ginny la que me llamaba.

—Hola, Nikki, te tuve que despertar porque ya es la hora de cenar, y tú te tienes que alimentar bien porque estas embarazada —dijo.

Le sonreí.

—Está bien, solo voy a lavarme la cara y bajo.

—Te espero en la sala común —dijo y al instante salió.

Entre al baño, me lave la cara, acomode mi uniforme y me peine, aunque todavía tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Tenía que dejar de llorar por el bien de mi bebé y también mí propio bien. Todo saldrá bien mi pequeño —dije tocando mi vientre—. Sí el idiota de tu padre no te quiere, pues él se lo pierde, se perderá de tener a alguien como tú es su vida.

Respiré profundo y baje a sala común y ahí estaba Ginny esperándome como me dijo, me agarro del brazo y nos dirigimos al gran comedor. Cuando llegamos ya todos estaban allí, mi hermano, Hermione y Ron, estaban platicando muy amenamente, nos sentamos y empezamos a cenar.

—¿Y de qué estaban hablando? —pregunté muy curiosa.

—Ron, nos estaba diciendo que dentro de dos semanas se casan su hermano Bill con Fleur Delacour —dijo Hermione muy emocionada.

—En serio, ¡ay! Que buena noticia las bodas siempre son tan lindas —comenté, volteé a ver a Ginny—, ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada, Ginevra Weasley? —le reclamé con falso enojo.

—Odio que me llamen Ginevra —dijo haciendo pucheros —. Y no te dije nada porque no tuve la oportunidad.

Me reí.

—Solo bromeaba —le dije, los demás también rieron al ver la expresión de Ginny.

Seguimos comiendo, y como siempre Ron comía como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Ron, come bien, la comida no se va a ir volando de tu plato —dijo Hermione muy seria.

—Es… wue… tengwo ham… brue —dijo Ron con la boca llena, Hermione y Ginny solo negaban con la cabeza mientras Harry y yo reíamos.

Pero desde que me senté a comer, sentía una mirada muy penetrante en mí, ligeramente levante la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y para mi mala suerte era Malfoy, que me miraba con odio, su mirada era tan fría que daba miedo, aparte la mirada de él —si las miradas mataran, yo ya estaría muerta, pensé— seguí comiendo pero seguía sintiendo su mirada en mí.

—Malfoy no te deja de mirar —susurró Ginny—, pero su mirada da miedo.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta Ginny —le dije en un susurró para que nadie se dé cuenta.

Pero no iba a dejar que se dé cuenta de que le tengo miedo, levante mi cabeza y también lo miré fijamente, así estuvimos un buen rato matándonos con la mirada, hasta que la estúpida de Parkinson le susurro algo al oído y él se giró para mirarla. Porque tiene que prestarle atención a ella-, un momento que me pasa, porque me pongo así y porque siento esto, acaso son ¿celos? No imposible. Seguí cenando.

Luego de cenar todos nos fuimos a la sala común, estuvimos platicando un poco hasta que decidí subir a descansar, Ginny también dijo que tenía sueño y se fue conmigo, miré de reojo y vi a mi hermano que miraba todos los movimientos de Ginny, sonreí. No entiendo porque no le dice sus sentimientos y para que los dos dejen de sufrir el uno por el otro. Pero tal vez Harry quiere acabar con todo esto de Voldemort.

—Buenas noches —dije antes de subir las escaleras, y ellos también dijeron los mismo. De seguro que se quedan para hablar sobre como derrotar a Voldemort y para buscar los horrocruxes.

Ya en la habitación, entre al baño me lave los dientes y me puse mi pijama. Cuando salí del baño Ginny me empezó a interrogar.

—¿Por qué te miraba de ese modo, Malfoy? —preguntó.

—Es que le dije que estaba embarazada —le contesté.

—¿Cómo tomo la noticia? ¿Se va hacer cargo del bebé?

—Se tomó muy mal la noticia de que estoy embarazada y no se va hacer cargo del bebé, lo peor fue cuando me dijo que tenía que abortar —empecé a llorar, Ginny me abrazo.

—Es un desgraciado, como se atreve a decirte que abortes, pero si es su hijo —dijo.

—Malfoy, es de lo peor, nunca creí que me fuera a decir eso, pero por lo menos me la desquite dándole dos bofetadas —sonreí un poco.

Ginny también sonrió.

—Eso es poco, se merece que Harry lo despelleje vivo —dijo—, ¿Ahora que le dirás a Harry cuando te pregunte por el papá del bebé?

—No lo sé, Ginny. Tal vez le diga que murió —dije no muy segura.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿Qué pasara si el bebé se parece a Malfoy? Si sale rubio y con ojos grises —cuando Ginny dijo eso me preocupo más.

—Ya veré lo que hago en ese momento. Buenas noches, Ginny —dije y me acosté en la cama, dispuesta a dormir, pero no podía. Antes tenía tres preguntas en mi cabeza y sin respuesta.

**1.** ¿O será que este bebé lo hará cambiar de forma de ser a Malfoy?

**2.** ¿Podrá este bebé acabar con este odio mutuo entre las familias Malfoy y Potter?

**3.** ¿Draco querrá hacerse cargo del bebé?

Ahora ya se las respuestas. Uno, Malfoy nunca cambiaria. Dos, mi bebé no podrá acabar con el odio de las familias, mejor dicho el odio de Malfoy, porque mi hermano es diferente. Y tres, Malfoy no se hará cargo del bebé, además no importa si no quiere, yo puedo sola con mi hijo, no voy a necesitar de él, por supuesto que yo podré sola ¡Soy una Potter y los Potter siempre podemos! ¡SIEMPRE!

**POV Draco**

Me levante un poco tarde y cuando fui al gran comedor, lo primero que hice fue ver a la mesa de los leones, pero me sorprendió no ver a la gatita Potter, desayune rápido y ni siquiera le di tiempo a Blaise y a Theo de preguntarme a donde voy.

Fui directo a la clase de Runas Antiguas, esa era la clase de Nicole, y pude verificar que se encontraba ahí, estaba sentada con la Weasley, pero pude darme cuenta que estaba un poco demacrada y tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, seguro que había llorado. ¡Maldición! Todo era por mi culpa, pero no tenía de otra.

Seguí caminando por los pasillos y me encontré con Blaise y Theo.

—¿Dónde te metiste, Draco? —preguntó Theo.

—Fui a caminar un poco —mentí, y Blaise me quedo mirando como diciendo "la estabas siguiendo".

—Bueno, andando que tenemos clases con Snape —dije y ellos asintieron.

—Sí, y justo esa clase la compartimos los Gryffindor —dijo Blaise mirándome con burla.

Seguimos caminado, y nos encontramos con el trío de oro.

—Vaya, vaya, pero miren con quien nos encontramos chicos, nada más y nada menos que con cara rajada, la sangre sucia y el pobretón —dije con asco.

—Déjanos en paz, Malfoy —dijo Granger.

—¿Y si no quiero qué? ¿Qué me vas hacer, sangre sucia? —la reté.

—No vuelvas a llamarla así, Malfoy, o te juro que… —dijo, pero Blaise lo interrumpió.

—Pero mira nada más, el eterno enamorado defendiendo a su querida sabelotodo —dijo con burla, y el Weasley se puso tan rojo como su cabello, y nosotros reímos.

—Cállense malditos mortífagos —dijo San Potter y que hasta el momento no había abierto la boca.

Le iba a contestar, pero la voz de Snape no me lo permitió —Que esperan para entrar, acaso una invitación, ¡Entren ahora! —gritó enojado, en su estado habitual—. Y 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por faltarle el respeto a sus compañeros —dijo y yo sonreí.

—Pero ellos empezaron —dijo la sangre sucia.

—5 puntos menos por contradecirme —dijo Snape a Granger, los Gryffindors miraron mal a Snape—. Todo esto agradézcanle a Potter y Granger —les dijo.

La clase paso rápido para mi suerte, apenas terminó salí para vigilar a Nicole. Cuando llegue a su salón me di cuenta que ya no había nadie ahí, miré por todos lados pero no estaba, camine un poco y la vi con Weasley, las seguí con cautela, y vi que se dirigían a la biblioteca, entre después de ellas. Se fueron a la zona más alejada, donde casi nadie iba, yo me escondí para poder escuchar de lo que hablaban.

—Ahora sí, dime porque no bajaste a desayunar, Nikki —dijo la Waesley.

—Es que tenía muchas nauseas, antes eran leves pero conforme va avanzando el embarazo se van volvieron más fuertes, y de solo pensar en comida se me revolvía más el estómago —dijo Potter, vaya pobre de ella, me gustaría poder estar a su lado, pero eso ahora no es posible, pensé.

—De todas maneras tienes que hacer un esfuerzo por comer, hazlo por el bebé —le aconsejo la mini comadreja.

—Ya lo sé, Ginny, todo lo hago por "él" —dijo.

—¿Por él? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que será un niño? ¿Y si es una niña? —preguntó.

—Sé que es un niño, tan solo lo sé, lo presiento —dijo y pude imaginar que sonreía.

—Y ya que dices que es un niño ¿Ya tienes pensado el nombre? —preguntó la Weasley.

—Sí —dijo—. Se llamara como su tío, Harry Potter II —yo no lo podía creer, mi hijo un Malfoy, llamándose como cara rajada ¡Jamás! Pero en verdad jamás lo permitiría, y además no será un Potter sino un Malfoy.

—A Harry le va a gustar mucho que le pongas su nombre al bebé —dijo la Weasley; sí, claro, sigan soñando.

Iba a seguir escuchando pero el "genial trio de oro" —notase el sarcasmo— llego a interrumpir, así que me fui a mi habitación a dejar mis libros. Entre a mi habitación, y menos mal que no me siguió Blaise, él es un poco entrometido, quiere saberlo todo como si fuera mi novia. Apenas había dejado mis libros sobre el escritorio cuando una lechuza se posó en la ventana, la reconocí al instante, era una lechuza de mi padre-. Ahora que querrá, me dije.

Saque la nota de la pata del ave y me dispuse a leerla.

_Draco:_

_El amo quiere que cumplas tu primera misión de matar a Dumbledore y tienes que hacerlo lo antes posible, para que así el viejo no se interponga en los planes del amo de destruir a Potter. Destruye la nota apenas la termines de leer._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Esto lo tenía que saber Dumbledore, así que me dirigí a la dirección lo más rápido posible. Llegue y dije la ridícula contraseña a la gárgola "Pie de limón" y me dio pase a las escaleras. Toque la puerta, y escuche un "pase", y entre apenas lo vi le entregue la nota que me había mandado mi padre.

—Así que me tienes que matar lo antes posible —dijo Dumbledore con mucha calma al saber que ya lo tenía que matar, como si le hubiera saludo en vez de saber que lo iba a matar.

—¿Qué vamos hacer? Yo no lo quiero matar —dije desesperado.

—Y no lo hará señor Malfoy —lo miré confuso, que pretende hacer—. Qué pasaría si los aurores llegaran en el momento exacto en que usted va a matarme —dijo.

—Pero si los aurores llegan y me encuentran queriéndolo matar, me atacaran y me llevaran directo a Azkaban por intento de asesinato —dije nervioso.

—No lo harán, ellos ya saben que usted señor Malfoy, esta de nuestro lado y que nos ayudara en todo, y además Snape vendrá a ayudarlo, ustedes dos fingirán lucharan contra los aurores y lograran escapar, los aurores no los atacaran mucho, solo lo harán para hacerlo más creíble. Y entonces su misión señor Malfoy, será una misión fallida –dijo con una calma que me sorprendía.

—Comprendo —dije ya más calmado—, entonces me pondré ahora mismo de acuerdo con Snape —dije y salí hacia las mazmorras, o mejor dicho a la habitación de Snape, para poner en marcha el plan.

Toque la puerta tres veces, espere unos minutos hasta que sentí sus pasos dirigirse hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió me miró muy sorprendido.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Draco? ¿Qué quieres? —dijo con su típico tono aburrido.

—Severus —dije en forma de saludo—. Vengo para ponernos de acuerdo sobre el plan para matar a Dumbledore —dije, y él me dejo pasar.

**Continuará...**


	10. Capítulo 9: ¡¿Qué hiciste! ¡Este no era

**Capítulo 9: ****¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Este no era el plan, Severus!**

**POV Draco**

—¿Qué haces aquí, Draco? ¿Qué quieres? —dijo con su típico tono aburrido.

—Severus —dije en forma de saludo—. Vengo para ponernos de acuerdo sobre el plan para matar a Dumbledore —dije, y él me dejo pasar.

—¿Sabes en los problemas que te vas a meter? —dijo muy serio.

—Sí, y acepto todas las consecuencias de mis actos —dije muy seguro de mí mismo.

—El Señor tenebroso podría matarte y… —lo interrumpí.

—No creo que lo haga, me necesita para que lo haga pasar a él y a sus seguidores al colegio —dije.

Sonrió con amargura y dijo:

—Todo lo haces por ella ¿verdad? Arriesgaras tu vida y la de tu madre por ella, otro más arriesgando su vida por un Potter, o en este caso una Potter.

—Mi madre estará bien, Dumbledore me prometió que la Orden del Fenix la protegerá. Y Nicole está esperando un hijo mío, mi deber es velar por ella, además no deberías odiarla, no solo es la hija de James Potter, también es la hija de Lily Evans y por lo que escuchado ella es idéntica a Evans solo el color de sus ojos es igual a Potter padre. Además tú estabas enamorado de Evans, por eso también estas ayudando a cara rajada a acabar con Voldemort —le recordé.

Me miró muy serio.

—Yo no la odio, bueno no tanto como a su hermano, ese es igual de arrogante, presumido e insoportable que su padre; y no vuelvas a mencionar nunca que estuve enamorado de Lily ¿entiendes?

—Sí eso es lo que quieres, por mí está bien —dije en tono aburrido—. Pero ahora lo importante es que Voldemord ha decidido que primero mate a Dumbledore y después de eso que los haga pasar a él y sus seguidores al colegio, y eso me conviene porque no voy a tener a la loca de mi tía Bellatrix como espectadora cuando tenga que acabar con Dumbledore —dije un poco más seguro.

—Me imagino que esto ya lo sabe Albus, y que ya te dijo más o menos el plan ¿verdad? —yo asentí— bien, ¿Y cuándo se supone que tienes que cumplir con la misión?

—En la carta que me envió mi padre solo me dice que sea lo más pronto posible —dije.

—Bien, entonces será este fin de semana cuando todos alumnos y sobre todo el "Trío de oro" se vayan a pasear a Hogsmeade —dijo con fastidio y poniendo énfasis al decir "Trío de oro".

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo en eso contigo, así no habrá testigos cuando empiece el falso enfrentamiento entre los aurores y nosotros —dije—, bueno, eso es todo, ahora me voy, nos vemos luego —me despedí, él solo asintió con la cabeza y yo salí de su habitación y sin que nadie me viera me fui al bosque prohibido a pensar muy bien el plan.

**POV Nikki**

**Dos días después…**

Estaba en mi sala común can mi hermano, Hermione, Ginny y Ron hablando del permiso que le íbamos a pedir a Dumbledore y digo del permiso que le vamos a pedir porque ahora que la boda de Bill y Fleur era dentro de una semana, Molly necesitaba ayuda para terminar con los preparativos de la boda, y necesitaba de la ayuda de Ginny y Ron y Hermione y Harry también se le unieron para ayudar, yo también quería ir a ayudar me no me lo permitieron porque últimamente estaba muy mareada y las náuseas eran insoportables y que decir de los antojos que me dan, en estos días he comido más chocolate que lo que he comido en todo un mes, bueno y ellos me dijeron que mejor me que a descansar y además de que este fin de semana me iba a ir con mis padres adoptivos, porque seguro que Dumbledore me iba a dar permiso. Pobre de Molly debe estar tan ajetreada con los preparativos, menos mal que ya los chicos le van a ir a ayudar.

—Bueno, vamos a pedirle permiso a Dumbledore —dijo Ron muy animado de librarse de las clases por una semana.

—Sí, claro, Ron tu estas muy contento por no asistir a clases una semana ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione como siempre pensando en estudiar.

—Y tú muy triste ¿verdad? Porque para Hermione Granger su vida es estudiar y estudiar, no… —Harry lo interrumpió.

—Ya por favor no vayan a empezar a discutir otra vez —les dijo. Después de eso ya nadie dijo nada pero al parecer Hermione estaba un poco molesta con Ron.

Llegamos hasta la gárgola y Ginny dijo la contraseña —Pie de Limón —y nos dio pase dejándonos ver las escaleras.

Subimos las escaleras y yo toque la puerta, escuchamos un "adelante" y entramos.

—Buenas tarde profesor —dijimos todos a la vez.

—Buenas tardes —nos respondió el saludo Dumbledore—. No hace falta que me digan a que vienen, Molly me mandó una carta diciéndome que les diera permiso para que vayan a ayudar para los preparativos de la boda del señor Weasley la señorita Delacour, así que pueden ir, no hay problema se les dará tiempo extra para que presenten sus trabajos —dijo mirando a Hermione, seguro y ya sabía lo que iba a preguntar.

—De verdad, muschas gracias profesor —dijo Hermione.

—Bueno, yo le quería pedir permiso para ir este fin de semana a visitar a los Jones —dije esperanzada.

—Por supuesto que tiene mi permiso señorita Potter, ellos la extrañan mucho —yo sonreí.

—Muchas gracias profesor —le agradecí.

—Bueno, nosotros vamos a ir preparando lo necesario para esta semana que no estaremos, saldremos mañana temprano, y gracias otra vez profesor —dijo Harry.

—Adiós, profesor —dije, y todos salimos y otra vez nos dirigimos a la sala común.

Y como dijo mi hermano apenas entramos a nuestra sala común, los chicos se dirigieron a su habitación a preparar sus cosas, mientras tanto yo decidí salir a dar una vuelta por el bosque prohibido, y era tanta mi mala suerte que me encontré precisamente con Malfoy ahí, estaba sentado cerca al lago muy pensativo.

Yo trate de darme la vuelta y regresar por donde había venido, pero fue muy tarde, él había escuchado mis pasos y reconocido sin ni siquiera voltear a verme.

—¿Por qué te vas? —me preguntó él muy cínico.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —le respondí con otra pregunta, y trate que mi tono de voz sea lo más fría posible.

Se paró y camino hacia mí, yo retrocedí dos pasos.

—¿Por qué retrocedes? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? —dijo sarcástico, detestaba cuando me hablaba así.

—Púdrete —fue lo único que lije como respuesta y volví a caminar, pero él me detuvo cogiéndome del brazo.

—Suéltame, Malfoy —lo amenacé.

—Está bien —dijo soltándome—, solo quería saber que ahora que ya estas más calmada, si ya recapacitaste sobre desacerté de ese problemita —me dijo señalando mi vientre, yo no lo soporte y le di una bofetada.

—¡NUNCA! ¿Escuchaste? ¡NUNCA! —le grité—, parece que no te quedo claro lo que hablábamos la última vez.

Me agarro muy fuerte de los brazos y me zarandeo un poco.

—Voy a seguir insistiendo hasta que me hagas caso. ¡Y NO VUELVAS A GOLPEARME O TE IRÁ MAL, POTTER! —me gritó mientras me seguía zarandeando, yo me estaba mareando cada vez y si seguía zarandeándome seguro y me iba a desmayar, al parecer se dio cuenta porque me soltó y me quedo mirando de una manera extraña, como si le preocupara, pero que digo preocuparle ¡¿Yo?! A él ¡Ja! Tendría que volver a nacer y que esta vez sí le pusieran un corazón en vez de una piedra.

Estaba muy mareada y mis manos estaban heladas pero trate de aparentar que estaba bien, respiré profundo y le dije:

—Así que me irá mal, y que piensas hacerme, Malfoy, acaso vas a golpearme —lo reté.

—No, yo nunca golpearía a una mujer y ni siquiera a ti —me dijo—, pero tengo otras formas de castigarlas —sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Cómo que me podrías hacer? —le pregunté.

—Podría hacer esto —me dijo y de pronto sentí que me agarraba de la cintura y me pegaba a él para luego besarme, yo trate de empujarlo pero él era más fuerte que yo, lo seguía empujando pero Malfoy me acerca más a él, ni una ranura separaba nuestros cuerpos, ni siquiera el aire podía pasar, y sin darme cuenta yo también empecé a responder a su beso, me encantaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos y su sabor era exquisito, era como una droga que no lo podía dejar, y cuando él sintió que respondía a su beso ya no me apretaba tanto, yo aproveche y lo aleje de mí, dándole un empujón.

—TE ODIO, MALFOY —le grité—, TE ODIO, OJALA NUNCA TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO —le seguía gritando y él solo sonreía.

—Sí, claro —dijo arrogante, y ahora empezó a reírse, ¡Maldita sea!, se reía de mí, yo di media vuelta y empecé a caminar hacía el castillo, y esta vez Malfoy ya no me detuvo.

¿Por qué le respondí a su beso? –era lo único que preguntaba, maldito Malfoy, te gusta burlarte de mí, te odio, te odio, pensaba. ¡Ay! Pero más me odio a mí misma por sentir esto que siento, esta confusión que provocas en mí. Llegue al castillo y me dirigí a la sala común, me senté junto a la chimenea para que calmar mis nervios. Luego de unos minutos, ya más tranquila subí a mi habitación que compartía con Ginny.

—Hola, estás bien, Nikki —dijo preocupada Ginny.

—Hola, no es nada —le dije para tranquilizarla.

—No te creo, estás muy pálida para no ser nada —me miró fijamente.

—Es Malfoy —le contesté.

—¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó.

¿Qué me hizo?, me beso, pensé, pero obviamente no le iba a decir eso.

—Lo de siempre, molestar —le dije.

—Maldito, te juro que me ganas de decirle a Harry, que él es el padre de tu bebé, para que de una vez lo mate —dijo y yo la miré seria.

—Ni se te ocurra, Ginevra, empeoraras las cosas —la amenacé.

—Está bien, no diré nada, pero si te sigue molestando —yo la miré más seria—, ya lo prometo no diré nada, ah y ya te dije que odio que me llamen Ginevra.

—Así te llamas ¿no? —me reí.

—Sí, pero prefiero que me digan Ginny —dijo haciendo un puchero, yo sonreí.

—Bueno, 'Ginny' —enfaticé en su nombre—, ya me dio sueño, creo que me pondré mi pijama y me acostaré a dormir —dije.

—No bajaras a cenar.

—No tengo hambre —le contesté.

—Pero… —no la deje terminar.

—Mi bebé estará bien, no te preocupes Ginny —le dije—, además cuando vea a mis padres y les cuente la verdad, en esos días que me quede con ellos, me harán comer todo el día —le sonreí y ella también me sonrió.

—Bueno, está bien, si es así como te tendrán todo el día los Jones, me alegra —dijo.

—Buenas noches, Ginny —dije—, no te olvides de despertarme para despedirme de ustedes —le pedí.

—De acuerdo —dijo y bajo a cenar.

**POV Draco**

Mientras ella se alejaba de mí yo seguía riéndome porque aunque primero se resistía en no corresponderme el beso al final lo hizo. Lo único malo es que me duele la mejilla por la bofetada que me dio, nunca me cansare de decirlo, esa chica sí que pega fuerte, pero me preocupo un poco cuando la vi empalidecer, creo que fui un poco brusco con ella, seguro se mareó cuando la zarandeé, maldición estaba muy enojado porque me abofeteo y no pude controlar mi reacción, pero tengo que controlarme y acordarme y que sus hormonas deben estar alborotadas por el embarazo.

Me fui directo hacía mi sala común y todavía estaba de muy buen humor y todo gracias a Potter femenino, entre a la sala común y ahí estaban Blaise, Pansy y Theo sentados junto a la chimenea, estaban riendo.

—¡Ey! Draco, ven, siéntate que te tenemos algo que contarte —dijo Blaise cuando me vio.

Fui hasta donde estaban y me senté junto a Pansy.

—Hola, Draquito, ¿Dónde estabas? —me preguntó Pansy.

—Estaba en el bosque prohibido —contesté—. Y no me llames 'Draquito', Pansy, sabes que detesto que me llamen así —la miré mal humorado.

—No te moleste, además tu sabes que yo siempre te he dicho así ya deberías estar acostumbrado, y deja de estar con el ceño fruncido, eres más guapo cuando estas relajado, y cuando llegaste parecías alegre ¿se puede saber el motivo de tu alegría? —me preguntó Pansy.

—No estaba alegre, Pansy —la corté antes de que siguiera con sus preguntas—, ¿Y qué era lo que querían contarme? —cambie de tema.

—Bueno se trata del "Trío de Oro" —dijo Theo, haciendo comillas al aire al mencionar al trío de tontos.

—¿Qué hay con ellos? —pregunté de forma aburrida.

—Pues que ellos y la pobretona menor de los Weasley se van mañana a la casa de los Weasley para terminar de hacer los preparativos de la boda del hermano mayor de la comadreja, el tal Bill y Fleur Delacour la francesa campeona del Torneo de los tres magos —dijo Blaise.

—Sí, se quién es, nunca imagine que Delacour tuviera tan mal gusto al fijarse en la comadreja mayor —dije con asco—. Y cuantos días estarán haya —pregunté.

—Creo que hasta que termine la boda —dijo Theo.

—Oye, Draco, hermano que te paso en la cara, esta roja —preguntó burlonamente Blaise.

—Sí, que te paso en la cara, Draco —preguntó Pansy tocándome la mejilla roja.

—Nada —dije otra vez enojado.

—Pues 'esa' nada sí que agarró la costumbre de pegarte —dijo Blaise y se empezó a reír.

—¡CÁLLATE, ZABINI! —le grité, se calló pero seguía con su estúpida sonrisa, mientras los demás nos miraban desconcertados.

—Creo que ya es hora de cenar, que les parece si vamos —dijo Theo tratando de calmar la tensión.

—Vayan ustedes, ahora los alcanzo —dije yéndome a mi habitación.

Fui a mi habitación y entre a mi baño, me miré en el espejo y si era cierto tenía la mejilla izquierda roja, así que me lave la cara, me seque con una toalla y luego con un hechizo hice que mi mejilla tuviera el color natural de mi piel. Después de eso me dirigí al gran comedor y me senté junto a Pansy como siempre, ya el comedor está lleno, pero me sorprendió al ver hacía la mesa de los leones y no verla a ella sentada allí. Estaría mal, no lo creo si estuviera mal entonces cara rajada no estaría tan tranquilo.

—¿Qué tanto miras, Draco? —preguntó Blaise.

—Nada —contesté—, últimamente paras muy pendiente de mí, Blaise, no será que te gusto —pregunté con burla.

—No, no eres mi tipo —dijo Blaise también respondiéndome con burla.

Luego de la cena nos fuimos a dormir, estaba muy contento porque las cosas no podrían salir mejor, el trío de tontos y la pobretona menor se iban para la boda del Weasley, lo único que me preocupaba era Nicole, que haría con ella para que no arruine mis planes, un momento de seguro y ella también se iría para la boda. Sí claro me imagino que ella también asistiría a esa boda.

Al otro día me desperté temprano, y fui hasta las afueras del castillo y pude ver de lejos a cara rajada, la sabelotodo de Granger y los pobretones que se marchaban, definitivamente eso me ponía de un humor excelente. Luego me dirigí al gran comedor a desayunar, ya estaba ahí Pansy, Theo y Blaise, me senté junto con ellos y como siempre dirigí mi mirada a la mesa de los leones y ahora si estaba Nicole, pero estaba hablando con el perdedor de Seamus Finnigan, la quede mirando fijamente, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta por que seguía hablando muy animadamente con ese tonto, que tanto puede hablar con ese tonto.

**Días después…**

Por fin había llegado el momento de poner en marcha el plan y lo bueno era que Nicole ya se había ido, aunque me pareció raro que al siguiente día que se fueran sus amiguitos y su querido hermano el cara rajada ella también se fuera y después del fin de semana regresara y después de un par de días otra vez se fuera, aunque bueno eso ya no importa, lo que sí importa que ya no está en este momento.

Me dirigí hacía la torre de astronomía donde estaría Dumbledore según el plan, y por supuesto ahí estaba.

—Señor Malfoy ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —me preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

Yo sonreí por lo que dijo pero mi sonrisa se borró cuando divise que detrás de Dumbledore aparecían Blaise, Pansy y Theo, que demonios hacían ellos aquí.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —les pregunté y Dumbledore se giró para ver a quien le hablaba y al parecer también se sorprendió al verlos ahí.

—Solo venimos a asegurarnos de que cumplas con la orden del Señor Tenebroso —contestó Pansy.

—A ustedes nadie les ha dicho que se metan en mis asuntos —les grité, ellos arruinarían el plan.

—Que sucede señores Zabini, Nott y señorita Parkinson —lo miraron pero ignoraron los que dijo Dumbledore.

—Te equivocas, Draco, el Señor Tenebroso nos mandó una carta para verificar que cumplas con tu misión —dijo Theo. Maldición se suponía que tenían que venir los aurores no ellos, ¿y en donde carajos se metió, Snape? Se suponía que ya debería estar acá.

—Anda, Draco, que estas esperando ¡Mátalo! —dijo Blaise.

—Matarme, ¿pero que dicen? —pregunto Dumbledore, ahora un poco nervioso.

—¡Mátalo! —gritaron los tres a la vez—. O prefieres que lo haga yo —dijo Pansy sacando su varita y apuntando directamente al profesor.

—¡No! —grité muy nervioso, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Matarlo, eso ¡No!, no quiero matar a Dumbledore.

En eso de la nada apareció Snape, mis nervios se calmaron un poco al verlo llegar, sabía que Snape los iba a echar de allí.

—Creo que no te atreves a cumplir con tu misión, Draco —dijo Snape, yo le miré confundido, pero me dedico una sonrisa siniestra y luego apunto con la varita a Dumbledore y dijo la maldición—. ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! —y una luz verde salió de la varita de Snape y le dio directamente al pecho de Dumbledore que hizo que cayera al suelo muerto al instante.

No lo podía creer Snape mato a Dumbledore, pero este no era el plan, yo me quede como en estado de shock no me moví y creo que ni respire por lo ocurrido. Escuche voces a lo lejos de Blaise y luego escuche sus pasos y vi que se iban.

Después de unos minutos reaccione.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Este no era el plan, Severus! —le grité desesperado y mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Dumbledore en el suelo.

**Continuará…**


	11. Capítulo 10: La Boda

**Capítulo 10: ****La Boda**

**Días antes de la muerte de Dumbledore…**

**POV Nicole**

Después de que mi hermano, Hermione y los Weasley, se fueran a la madriguera, yo baje a desayunar y empecé a platicar con Seamus Finnigan, pero sentía una mirada penetrante en mí, que venía directo de la mesa de las serpientes, seguramente era Malfoy, decidí no hacer le caso y seguí platicando con Seamus.

Luego de desayunar me dirigí a mi clase de Transformaciones, las dos horas de clases se me hicieron eternas, sin contar que estaba muy distraída, tal vez se deba a que me sentía sola, sin mi hermano, Ginny, Hermione y Ron, apenas y se habían ido hace unas horas y ya los extrañaba.

—Señorita Potter, quisiera hablar con usted un momento —dijo la profesora McGonagall, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Cuando miré a todas las direcciones del aula, pude darme cuenta de que todos mis compañeros se habían ido, sí que estaba distraída porque ni cuenta me di cuando se fueron.

—Sí, profesora, sobre qué quiere que hablemos.

—Aquí no, hablemos en mi despacho —me dijo, y se dirigió hacía su despacho, yo la seguí.

Cuando entramos a su despacho, la profesora cerró la puerta, y me hizo una seña con la mano para que me sentara, así lo hice y luego ella también tomo asiento.

—Bien, Nicole, tu hermano hablo conmigo y con Dumbledore sobre ti… —la interrumpí.

—Hablaron de mí, ¿sobre qué? —pregunté intrigada.

—Sobre la Orden —la miré confundida—, ya que tú también perteneces a la Orden, me imagino que estás enterada que Harry va cumplir con la misión que le dio Dumbledore de buscar los horrocruxes —asentí— y me imagino también que el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger lo acompañaran en la busca de los horrocruxes faltantes… —la volví a interrumpir.

—Yo también lo acompañare, no dejare solo a Harry.

—Me temo que eso no será así —iba hablar pero la profesora levanto una mano para indicarme que iba seguir hablando—, Harry quiere que te protejamos todo el tiempo que él va a estar fuera, no quiere que lo acompañes, no quiere que te pasé nada malo, piensa que te pondrá en peligro si lo acompañas.

—Él no puede hacer eso, no puede decidir por mí —dije muy enojada.

—Claro que puede, él ya es mayor de edad y tiene tu tutela, así que si puede decidir por ti, y sobre todo quiere que estés a salvo por tu estado —me sorprendí cuando dijo eso.

—¿A qué estado se refiere? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Sé que estás embarazada, Harry nos contó a Dumbledore y a mí sobre tu estado. Y por eso no debes ponerte en riesgo, piensa en tu bebé.

Me quede perpleja cuando me dijo que ya sabían de mi estado, era de suponer que Harry no me iba a dejar que lo acompañara a buscar los horrocruxes y más ahora por mi embarazo.

—Está bien profesora, Ud. tiene razón, no insistiré más con ir a buscar los horrocruxes, pero solo lo hago por mi hijo, porque si no estuviera embarazada yo no dejaría solo en esto a mi hermano —la profesora me dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—En estos momentos me recuerdas tanto a tu madre —me dijo—, ella estaría muy orgullosa de sus dos hijos y tu padre también —le sonreí.

Empecé a recordar lo que dijo antes la profesora, que Harry tiene mi tutela, no lo creo.

—Eh… un momento profesora, Harry no tiene mi tutela, la que la tienen son los Jones, mis padres adoptivos, ellos tiene mi partida de nacimiento donde me registraron como Nicole Jones —le corregí.

—Esa partida de nacimiento es falsa, porque tú no eres una Jones, eres una Potter y tu verdadera partida de nacimiento la tiene Dumbledore, y ahí también está registrado que Harry por ser tu hermano mayor y único familiar es tu tutor hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad.

Asentí.

—Bueno, profesora, me retiro a mi siguiente clase, con permiso —dije y la profesora asintió.

La siguiente clase fue de pociones con Snape, no le preste mucha atención a la clase porque de repente me entro un sueño terrible y prácticamente me la pase durmiendo, lo que me sorprendió mucho fue que el profesor Snape no me regaño, eso sí estaba muy raro porque yo sabía que se daba cuenta de todo. Bueno lo deje pasar.

Luego me dirigí al gran comedor, ahí me encontré con Neville, Seamus, Lavender y Parvati, estás dos últimas como siempre chismoseando de todos, aunque pertenecían al E.D. no se les quitaba los chismosas, bueno no les preste mucha atención a ellas y me puse a platicar con Neville y Seamus, en eso levanto la mirada hacía al frente y me di cuenta que Malfoy no estaba, los únicos que estaban ahí eran sus amiguitos Parkinson, Nott y Zabini, y este último no me quitaba la vista de encima, lo fulmine con la mirada y luego seguí platicando con los chicos.

Lo raro es que Malfoy no esté con ellos, me preguntó dónde estará, ¡Ay! Nikki a ti eso que te importa donde esta ese oxigenado.

Sentía la mirada de Zabini en mí, pero que les pasa a estas serpientes, si no es el imbécil de Malfoy es el idiota de su amiguito Zabini. Seguí comiendo como si nada, ignorándolo, en eso tomó mi vaso con jugo de calabaza pero me dio asco su olor, ni siquiera llegue a tomar un sorbo cuando ya no pude más con las náuseas, deje el vaso sobre la mesa y salí corriendo directo al baño a vomitar.

—Te sientes mal —dijo una voz chillona a mis espaldas cuando me estaba enjuagando la boca.

—¡Ahhhh!, me asustaste, Myrtle —dije poniéndome la mano derecha en el corazón.

Sí, era Myrtle la Llorona.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención, pero es que yo estaba en mi retrete y escuche que alguien entro y luego escuche a alguien vomitar y quise ver de quien se trataba. ¿Pero te encuentras bien? —me preguntó.

—Sí, no es nada —contesté—, bueno, me voy, adiós —me despedí de ella.

—Adiós, oye, puedes decirle a tu hermano que me venga a visitar, es que hace tiempo que no lo veo y… lo extraño —dijo y parecía avergonzada, me hizo sonreír, al parecer mi hermano sí que tiene admiradoras.

—Claro, yo le digo, no te preocupes.

Salí del baño, y me dirigí a mi habitación, apenas entré a la habitación me acosté un rato en la cama y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

Desperté y todo estaba oscuro, creo que dormí mucho, pero me sentía más repuesta que en la mañana. Encendí la luz y vi mi reloj que tenía en mi muñeca, eran las 8 p.m. con razón tengo hambre, baje a la cocina porque la hora de la cena ya había pasado. Cuando estuve en la cocina le pedí a unos de los elfos una tarta de calabaza que se me había antojado, al instante apareció en las manos del elfo lo que le pedí, me senté en la mesa que había allí y me dispuse a comer. Los elfos me miraban raro, que acaso no podía comer ahí. Ignore sus miradas y cuando termine de comer les agradecí y me fui de nuevo a mi habitación.

No fue necesario empacar nada porque tenía mucha ropa en la casa donde vivía con los Jones. Me duche, me puse un pijama limpio y me recosté en la cama, ya no tenía sueño. Ahora lo único que pensaba era como iban a tomar la noticia de que estoy embarazada mis padres adoptivos, espero que no se enojen mucho, y que me comprendan. Pensando en eso poco a poco fui cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al siguiente día desperté temprano, me di una ducha rápida, me puse ropa muggle, que constaba de un vestido strapple de color perla que era pegado solo en la parte del busto y después era suelto como en línea A, que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, mi calzado solo era unas simples balerinas color plomo y como tenía un poco de frío me puse encima un saquito del mismo color que las balerinas. Luego de cambiarme baje a desayunar, no había casi nadie en el comedor, como era fin de semana nadie se levantaba temprano, bueno solo algunos, había unos chicos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, desayunado en sus mesas, la mesa de Slytherin estaba vacía, y los de mi casa solo había unos chicos de cuarto y quinto.

Después de desayunar, salí rápidamente hacia el despacho de Dumbledore para avisarle que ya me iba, así lo hice. Cuando salí del colegio, tome el tren que me llevaría a la estación para luego dirigirme al mundo muggle, entre a un vagón vacío. El viaje fue algo lento, comencé a leer, pero por ratos me quedaba dormida. Luego una chica del vagón de lado (creo), me paso la voz cuando ya era hora de bajar. Apenas puse mis pies en el mundo muggle, tome un taxi para que me llevara a un aeropuerto, ya en el aeropuerto compre un boleto para dirigirme a los – Los Angeles, donde se encontraba la casa de mis padres.

El viaje en avión fue horrible, me la pase todo el tiempo con mareos y nauseas, y ni siquiera me dieron ganas de comer, siempre que la aeromoza me ofrecía algo de comer o beber yo me negaba.

Pero por fin se acabó esa tortura, ahora me encontraba en la casa de mis padres, la chica del servicio se sorprendió mucho al verme, así que le hice señas de que no dijera nada —quería darles una sorpresa— le pregunte en donde se encontraban mis padres y me dijo que en su habitación. Toque la puerta y escuche un adelante, cuando mis padres me vieron entrar a su habitación al instante corrieron a abrazarme, y yo le devolví el abrazo, al sentirlos cerca de mí, me dieron ganas de llorar, no pude evitarlo.

—Hija, que alegría que estés aquí —dijo mamá.

—Ocurrió algo, paso algo malo, acaso tienes problemas con tu hermano —preguntó papá.

—No se preocupen, todo está bien, y me llevo muy bien con mi hermano, él es muy bueno y sobre protector conmigo.

—Eso me tranquiliza —dijo mi madre.

—Me alegra que estés de nuevo en casa, pero todavía no estas de vacaciones, como es que has podido visitarnos —dijo papá confuso.

—Es que le pedí permiso a Dumbledore para poder venir a visitarlos, ya los extrañaba mucho… y también porque quería comunicarles algo.

—Es algo malo —preguntó papá, yo solo lo miré—, pero antes ven siéntate con nosotros en la cama —ambos me jalaron hacia la cama.

Eso me hacía recordar cuando era pequeña y yo dormía con ellos cuando tenía miedo.

—Ahora si dime que pasa —dijo mamá.

—Bueno, esto no es fácil, pero de todas maneras lo sabrán, sé que se decepcionaran de mí, pero ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiar las cosas —estaba realmente avergonzada.

—Dinos de una vez que te pasa, Nikki —hablo papá y ahora se veía preocupado.

—Yo… —respiré profundo—, yo estoy… embarazada.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó papá parándose de la cama—, es un chiste ¿cierto?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Estas embarazada, pero si ni siquiera tienes 16 años, que vas hacer tú con bebé, como lo cuidaras si tienes que ir a la escuela —dijo mamá muy preocupada.

—Estaba pensando en dejar Hogwarts y meterme a una escuela de por aquí, en este mundo —dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Piensas dejar la escuela —dijo papá.

—Es lo mejor, además así me poder hacer cargo de mi bebé y cuando ya esté un poco más grande me inscribiré en alguna universidad.

—No me parece bien lo que vas hacer —dijo papá.

—Tu hermano sabe de tu embarazo —preguntó mamá y yo asentí—, y a todo esto no nos has dicho quién es el padre, tú hablas como si tu novio no se fuera a hacer responsable por bebé.

—No lo hará, el padre de mi bebé es una basura, me dijo que abortara, pero yo no lo pienso hacer, es mi hijo y nunca abortaría.

—Pero quien es, tal vez tu hermano pueda convencerlo de que se haga cargo del bebé —dijo papá.

—No, es que ellos no se llevan nada bien, son enemigos, además Harry no sabe quién es el padre de mi hijo y tampoco nunca lo sabrá porque yo no se lo diré.

—No te preocupes mi niña nosotros te apoyaremos en todo y nunca te dejaremos sola —dijo papá un más calmado.

—Tu padre tiene razón, te apoyaremos en todo, siempre estaremos contigo en las buenas y en las malas —dijo mamá.

Fue el mejor fin de semana que pase, estar de nuevo con mis padres me hacía sentirme muy bien, tranquila y feliz, cuando les dije a mis padres que estoy embarazada, pensé que ellos me iban a despreciar y que hasta podrían botarme de la casa, pero no fue todo lo contrario me aceptaron y me dijeron que iban a apoyar en todo, claro que se enfadaron un poco, pero los padres nunca te abandonan, ni en los peores momentos, así quiero ser yo, siempre estaré para mi hijo y lo protege de todo y de todos, hasta daría mi vida por él. Como quisiera tener a mi hijo entre mis brazos, poder tocarlo y nunca sepárame de su lado.

Y bueno como se lo dije a Ginny, esos días que no comí muy bien en la escuela, aquí mis padres no me dejan que me levanten de la mesa hasta que no haya terminado todo, ojala y no suba mucho de peso. Aunque ahora que toque mi vientre lo sentí ligeramente abultado, no es muy notorio, pero eso me indica que casa vez falta menos para tenerlo en mis brazos.

Pero como todo lo bueno también tiene su fin, ahora otra vez me encuentro en Hogwarts, yendo a mi primera clase del día, Herbología. Por los pasillos me encontré con Malfoy, pero gracias al cielo no intento meterme a un salón ni tampoco me dijo nada acerca de abortar, solo sentía su mirada penetrante en mí, y cuando estaba en el comedor Malfoy no era el único que me miraba, ahora también lo hacia Zabini, no entiendo que les pasa que no pueden mirar a otra parte que no sea yo.

El día paso algo lento sin mi hermano y sin los Weasley, menos mal que tenía a Luna y Neville, sino hubiera estado muy aburrida, lo bueno es que mañana voy a reunirme con mi hermano en la casa de los Weasley para el matrimonio de Bill y Fleur.

Me levante temprano para ir a la casa de los Weasley, el viaje fue rápido, que bueno porque me muero por ver a mi hermano y contarle como me fue con mis padres.

Ahora ya estoy en la puerta de la casa, el que me abrió la puerta fue Ron, el cual me abrazo con fuerza, y así fui saludando a todos los Weasley y a Hermione, al último en saludar fue a mi hermano que abrazo muy fuerte tanto que hasta no podía respirar.

**Después de la muerte de Dumbledore**

Los últimos dos días nos la pasamos viendo cada detalle para que toda la boda salga perfecta, en verdad que era muy cansado organizar una boda y eso que yo solo ayude dos días, pero el gran día llego, los invitados iban llegando, todos muy alegres por la unión de Fleur y Bill. Hermione, Ginny y yo estábamos como locas, porque nos teníamos que alistar lo más rápido posible, el vestido Hermione era de color rojo, y el de Ginny color plomo con detalles en negro, las dos se veían preciosas, y mi vestido era de color rosa pálido strapless ajustado solo en la parte del busto y luego suelto, me llegaba hasta la rodilla, y tenía puesta balerinas en vez de zapatos de tacones como el de Hermy o el de Ginny. Mi hermano y Ron se veían muy guapos con sus trajes de gala. Pero lo más extraño fue que antes de la ceremonia llegara el ministro de magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, el cual solicita hablar con Harry, Hermione y Ron, ellos se fueron a la sala de la casa, mientras que los demás invitados se quedaron el jardín, expectantes.

**POV Harry**

—Potter, Weasley, Granger —dijo en forma de saludo el ministro.

—Señor ministro, para que nos quería ver —pregunté de frente.

—Yo solo vengo a entregarles la herencia de Albus Dumbledore les dejo a ustedes —que fue lo que dijo, ¿la herencia?

—¿La herencia? —pregunto Hermione—, eso quiere decir que… —no pude terminar de hablar porque empezó a llorar.

—¿Está muerto? —preguntamos Ron y yo a la vez.

—Lamento informarles que sí, Dumbledore murió.

—Pero como —pregunté.

—Severus Snape, lo mato.

—Ese maldito mortífago —dijo Ron—, algún día recibirá lo que se merece, cuando caiga el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, Snape también tendrá su castigo.

—Todos recibirán lo que se merecen señor Weasley, pero ahora a lo que vine, esto es para usted Weasley —le extendió el objeto.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto Ron.

—Es un desiluminador —contestó en ministro.

—Para qué sirve —volvió a preguntar.

—Averígüelo usted Weasley —Ron lo manipulo y extrajo la luz y luego lo volvió a manipular y devolvió la luz—. Esto es para usted señorita Granger —le dio un libro, Hermione lo tomo.

—Un libro de cuentos al parecer —fue lo único que dijo Hermione, todavía estaba muy afligida por la noticia, como todos.

—Y por último esto es para usted señor Potter —dijo a la vez que me extendía snitch.

—Un snitch —dije.

—Según sé, es la primera snitch que gano en un juego —asentí—, bueno también le dejo la espada de Gryffindor, pero eso no se lo puedo entregar porque no era propiedad de Dumblerode.

—Esa espada le pertenece a Harry —dijo Hermy.

—No le pertenece, porque la espada no tiene dueño —Hermione iba a volver a hablar, pero no lo hizo porque el ministro ya se iba—, ahora que ya cumplí la última voluntad de Dumbledore, me voy, adiós.

—No puedo creer que Dumbledore esté muerto —dije.

—Nosotros tampoco —dijeron Hermy y Ron a la vez.

—Bueno, yo creo que deberíamos ir al jardín, la ceremonia esta por empezar —dijo Ron y Hermione y yo asentimos.

**POV Nicole**

Cuando mi hermano, Ron y Hermione salieron de la casa se veían raros, como afligidos por algo, eso sí que era raro, si hace un momento estaban felices por la boda. Tendría algo que ver la visita del ministro.

—¿Qué les pasa? —les pregunté cuando se acercaron a mí.

—Nada, Nikki, no pasa nada —contestó mi hermano a la vez que nos dirigíamos a nuestros asientos.

Luego pude ver que llego quien menos imagine, él era Viktor Krum, sí, por supuesto que sí, eso pude notar cuando vi la cara de Ron, estaba rojo de la cólera, yo sonreí al ver los celos de Ron.

—¿Quién invito a Krum? —preguntó Ron mirándolo con rabia porque Krum no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Hermione.

Viktor se acercó a nosotros.

—Hermy-oh-ni, que linda que estas —dijo el guapo búlgaro.

—Gracias Viktor —contestó Hermione—, tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿Cómo has estado? —Ron no lo dejo contestar.

—¿Quién te invito? —preguntó Ron, que a simple vista se le notaba muy molesto con la presencia del jugador de Quidditch.

—Me invito Fleur, nos hicimos amigos desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos —contestó Krum.

—Mira, Viktor, ella es Nicole Potter, la hermana de Harry —Hermione me presento para calmar la tensión.

—Mucho gusto señorrita —dijo dándome un beso en el torso de mi mano, Krum aparte de guapo es todo un caballero—, es rrealmente her-mosa —le sonreí.

—El gusto es mío, Krum, y gracias por el cumplido —notaba la mirada de Harry sobre mí, espero que no esté celoso.

—Hola, Viktor —dijeron los gemelos a la vez—, te indicaremos tu lugar —dijeron a la vez que se lo llevaban.

Ron seguía serio y mi hermano también, no les hice caso. Luego vi llegar a Xenophilius Lovegood y a su hija Luna, nuestra amiga. Bill estaba parado esperando a Fleur, y después de un par de minutos Fleur entro del brazo de su padre, quien la llevaba orgulloso. La ceremonia empezó, fue muy emotiva, se me salieron algunas lágrimas de alegría. Luego de la ceremonia empezó el baile de los novios y después empezaron a bailar los demás invitados, Viktor saco a bailar a Hermione y ella acepto, yo volteé a mirar a Ron, estaba muy rojo y tenía las manos hechas puños, los miraba fijamente como si quisiera matar al búlgaro.

—Viktor es muy guapo y caballero —dije y le sonreí a Ron.

—Desde cuando perdiste la vista, Nicole —contestó Ron evidentemente más enojado.

—No estoy ciega Ron, yo solo digo lo que veo —le contesté y le sonreí.

—Vaya así que Krum tiene otra admiradora más —dijo Harry, yo le sonreí y asentí.

Harry saco a bailar a Ginny, se veían muy bien juntos.

Todo iba muy bien en la boda hasta que llegaron los mortífagos a arruinarlo todo, todo estaba hecho un caos, se empezaron a escuchar las maldiciones las chispas que salían de la varita yo trate de esconderme, y justo cuando iba a sacar la varita de mi bolso de mano, siento que alguien me jala porque un hechizo casi me da.

—Te llevaré con Molly, quédate junto a ella —me dijo mi hermano cuando me saco del campo de hechizos.

Yo estaba muy nerviosa, esto de las hormonas de embarazada era un fastidio en estos momentos.

—¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione? —preguntó mi hermano, yo negué con la cabeza porque los había perdido de vista.

De un momento a otro Ron y Hermione aparecieron.

—Quédate aquí, Nikki, por favor, no seas testadura, cuídate —me dijo y me dio un beso en la coronilla.

—Lo haré, lo juro —le contesté.

—Cuida de mi hermana, Molly —fue lo único que dijo Harry antes de desaparecer con Ron y Hermione.

Yo quise ir tras de él, pero desistí, tenía que quedarme y por ahora tratar de ponerme a salvo de estos mortífagos, Moly se distrajo un poco al momento que un mortífago quiso atacarla, yo estaba a punto de entrar a la casa cuando de repente sentí que alguien me tapo la boca para que no gritará, me giró para ponerme de frente a él, era un hombre vestido completamente de negro, con capa negra y tenía una máscara, saco su varita y lo último que escuche fue que dijo "Desmaius".

**Continuará…**

* * *

muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario:

**yesica7448**


End file.
